Every Witch Way Season 3 Rewrites
by TheStationmaster
Summary: All the Season 3 episodes of Every Witch Way are featured in this collection.
1. Beachside 7

**My first "Every Witch Way" rewrite, this time it's "Beachside 7" from Season 3. Enjoy and comment.**

Summer had come to Miami, and everyone at Iridium High was at the new Beachside 7 restaurant, which was located right on the beach, and was the new hangout for the gang.

Emma Alonso was staring at her boyfriend Daniel, who was working as a lifeguard, when Diego came up to her.

"Let's go Emma!" he said. "These drinks aren't going to serve themselves!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it!"replied Emma.

"You know the motto here right?" asked Diego.

"If the ice melts before the drink arrives, it's on us!" said a cheerful Andi, who was sitting reading a book, while sipping on a lemonade frosty drink.

"Brain freeze!" she yelled. "Why are these drinks so cold?"

"Cause they're frosty!" said Diego.

"You know, when I become a Guardian, I'm going to make sure that these drinks don't give me a brain freeze! And I'm going to stop Kanays from serving me drinks.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. I'm the last Kanay left."

"Once Emma takes over, we're gonna rule the world!"

Just then, Diego noticed Emma still standing there.

"Get back to work and deliver these drinks!" boomed Diego.

Emma raced to deliver the drinks, but not before casting a spell to prevent the ice cubes from melting.

After Emma delivered the drinks, she saw her father, who is known to you and me as Mr Alonso. He was taking pictures with his new camera.

"Say presto!"

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying my new camera, that you got me for my birthday."

"It's your birthday?" asked Emma. She didn't know.

"And remember, my big birthday bash is upcoming, and you always have something big planned for me!"  
"Yeah, I'll get you something awesome!" said Emma.

"That's a good girl. Now get back to work!" said Mr Alonso as he walked over to take a picture of the ocean.

Just then, Daniel came over. He noticed Emma looking depressed

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just overwhelmed with all I've been doing lately, like work, my friends, even my dad's birthday party."

"I'm off shift later, so I can help you set up for the party."

"Just one thing. Don't spill any liquids on my dad, or he'll give you the entire school year in detention."

"Then I'll just stand like a statue."

"That will be cute! I better go. Don't you have people to save?"  
"Actually, I do. The work of a lifeguard is never over!"

But as Emma walked back, she tripped, and it happened. Emma had managed to freeze time! Everything was frozen, like a statue!

"Oh no!" said Emma. "What have I done?!"

Then Emma realized that she could unfreeze time by casting a spell.

" _This spell should be quick and quite a breeze. Make everything now unfreeze!"_

But it didn't work. Everything was still frozen.

"Please unfreeze!"

But still everything was frozen.

"This can't be happening! How did I freeze time?"

But what Emma didn't know was that one person was unfrozen. A girl with brown hair suddenly stood up and walked over to Emma. Her name was Mia.

"Hey, you froze time accidentally?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you help me unfreeze it?"

But all she did was laugh and turn away.

"Taking down the Chosen One is going to be easier than I thought."

But also, one other person was unfrozen: Maddie. She was sitting on a beach chair, talking to a frozen Sophie.

But Maddie soon realized that Sophie was frozen, and began walking around the beach. Everywhere she looked, were frozen.

Then she went over to the Hex, picked it up, and it started attacking her.

Diego wasn't frozen either. He was staring at a frozen Mr Alonso, trying to get him to move.

" **HELP!"** Maddie called.

"Maddie! I'm coming!" screamed Diego.

Meanwhile, the Hex was attacking Maddie when Diego arrived.

"I'm being attacked by a wild book of spells!" screamed Maddie.

Together, Diego and Maddie attempted to fend off the book.

Then, Emma came over. She was surprised to see Diego and Maddie unfrozen.

The book landed right in Emma's arm.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"That Hex, bit my nose."

"I'm sorry." said Emma. "He must have been startled."

"I'll go get you some ice for your nose." said Diego.

Maddie's nose was bright purple and bleeding a little bit.

"Bad Hexi!" called Emma.

All Maddie wanted to do was scream, but she didn't want to.

But Emma had bigger problems.

"I froze time and I need to unfreeze it!"

"You froze what?" screamed Maddie.

"That is a very bad thing to do!" added in Diego.

Just then, Diego and Maddie realized that they weren't frozen, because they had something in common.

"We're all from the Magic Realm." said Maddie. "Your spell didn't affect witches, Kanays, and strange books that might get shredded in their sleep!"

Meanwhile, Mia walked up to the lifeguard tower, where a frozen Daniel was staring out into the ocean.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Daniel Miller, the dream boy at Iridium. You're actually really cuter than I pictured.

Mia stopped for a second.

"There must be something special about you that the Chosen One admires. I think she doesn't want to risk her powers for you.

Then Mia looked at Daniel's phone.

"So many texts from the Chosen One. Do you even have time to patrol the beach?"

Then Mia heard Diego and Maddie coming, so she pretended to be frozen so that nobody could see her.

"So many witches in this town." she thought. "Looks like we're outnumbered Daniel."

Then she moved Daniel to the side of the stairs, near falling distance.

"Have a nice dive Daniel!" she said as she walked back downstairs. "Now, to make my grand entrance!"

She soon spotted a jet-ski, and went over to it.

Meanwhile, Emma was still trying to cast a spell to unfreeze everyone.

" _That spell I did was wrong, it made everyone in vain. Now make everyone start to move again!"_

It didn't work. Everything was still frozen.

"I don't think that spell rhymed." said Diego.

Emma tried again.

" _The spell I can't unlock, it's time to start the clock!"_

But all it did was cause a clock bell to start ringing. In fact, it rang so loud and so long that everyone covered their ears.

"Make it stop!" called Diego.

"I don't know how!" cried Emma.

The bell rang twelve times before stopping. Everyone was relieved.

"That's not what I meant!" said Emma. "I need to try some more spells."

" _Everyone's stone cold, make everyone start to move... again!"_

Once again, the spell didn't work. Everything was still frozen.

"You aren't even rhyming anymore!" screamed Maddie.

Then Mia, who was spying from a distance, pumped her fists together, causing snow to fall.

"Now look what you've done!" said Maddie. "It's snowing... in Miami!"

"I didn't do this." said Emma.

"Yeah, you did. Let's go Proxy before she turns us into dogs!"

"I don't know what else to do!"

"There's one other thing to do. Get the Council in here."

"Please no! If they find out, I'll be in big trouble!"

"I'll be right back Proxy. I need to pay the Council a visit. Stay out of trouble, will you Emma?"

"Maddie. I don't think it's a good idea!"

But it was too late. Maddie had already sent herself to the Council.

"Hello, hello, hello!" came a voice.

Emma knew who that voice was. It was Miss Van Pelt.

"Is anyone else here not frozen!"

Emma raised her hand.

"Good! I thought I was the only one not frozen. Where's Maddie Winky?"

"She went to get help. Is it snowing elsewhere in the city?"

"Yes! The whole city of Miami is covered in white snow! It was so hard to drive here with all the snow covering the road! At least I'll get personal, top-notch service!"

"Yay."

"I would like a re-fried taco, with a little bit off...

Emma wasn't listening. She just stared at her.

"Why aren't you taking my order?"

Then, Desdemona, Agamemnon, Nurse Lily, and Maddie appeared. They were not impressed.

"Miss Alonso, you are in big trouble!" boomed Agamemnon.

"What did you do?" said Desdemona angrily.

"I accidentally stopped time." said Emma.

"No! You have stopped the entire world!"

"Why is it snowing in Miami?" wondered Agamemnon.

"And, she made a bell toll twelve times!" said Maddie.

"And, she's not taking my service!" added in Miss Van Pelt."

" **QUIET!"** snapped Desdemona, and zapped Miss Van Pelt's mouth shut.

"I didn't mean to freeze time." said Emma.

"Stopping time is a very serious violation!" boomed Agamemnon.

"And it's really dangerous." said Nurse Lily.

"The entire world has stopped spinning!" said Desdemona.  
"It was an accident!" explained Emma. "I tripped and all of a sudden, time froze!"

"And now look at what you've done. You've risked your friends lives, and humanity in the process!"

"Her powers must be expanding." said Agamemnon.

"But her training isn't." added in Desdemona.

They all began to stare angrily at Nurse Lily.

"There is a good reason for this..." said Nurse Lily.

But just then, the bell began to toll again. Everyone covered their ears.

"What is that horrible disturbance?!" screamed Agamemnon. "Make it stop Miss Alonso, or you will face the consequences.

"I can't!" replied Emma.

But thankfully, the bell stopped after twelve tolls.

"If you don't undo this spell immediately, you will lose your powers forever!"

"What are you waiting for?" said Desdemona. "Start casting the spell!"

"I don't know how!" called out Emma.

"Shouldn't we get the world moving again?" suggested Nurse Lily.

"I can't do it!" screamed Emma.

"You would if you were caught up with your training." said Desdemona.

"It's not Lily's fault." said Emma. "She's a great Guardian. But I've just been so busy.

"Undo this spell now, or face the consequences!" said Agamemnon.

"Let me do it." said Desdemona.

With a simple raise of the hand, everything was unfrozen.

"Now, to get the world moving again. Emma, read this."

On a simple piece of paper was a spell to get the world moving. Emma began to read the spell.

" _It should be a breeze, for the world to unfreeze!"_

Soon, everyone was back up and moving again.

Daniel had fallen thanks to Mia's trick. He wasn't hurt, but he got up, and noticed Mia in the ocean. She had crashed her jet-ski, and was drowning in the ocean.

Daniel ran into the ocean, and managed to pull Mia to safety.

"Say something!" said Daniel.

"I'm fine." said Mia softly.

Everyone was relieved.

"You saved me!" said Mia, and gave Daniel a hug.

This made Emma feel jealous.

Later that day, Emma was delivering more drinks, when she noticed Jax. He was sent to Rebel Boot Camp for his bad behavior, and was training with the rest of the Rebels. He stopped to wave at Emma.

But soon Agamemnon appeared.

"Move faster Rebel! The slower you take, the more time you must wait for your powers to come back, so move it! And don't stop, or else you'll lose your powers forever!"

The T3 had arrived at the beach with their mom.

"You know the rules. No fire, no liquid nitrogen, no throwing anything on people, and no pranks. Got it?"

"Yes mom." replied the T3.

"And stay away from Daniel. He has work to do and doesn't have time for silliness."

But the T3 had something else in mind.

Meanwhile, the Witches Council was deciding on Emma's punishment.

"We've have gone far and beyond with the Chosen One." said Agamemnon. "The Chosen One needs to start behaving like the Chosen One."

"She's just a teenager Aggie." said Nurse Lily.

"Let's face it." said Desdemona. "She's growing stronger, and soon we won't be able to control her.

"We know it!" said Agamemnon and Nurse Lily together.

"But I trust her." said Nurse Lily.

"We don't want to have another ex-Chosen One." added in Desdemona

"That was nothing compared to the Principal!" said Nurse Lily.

"We cannot have any rogue wizards and unruly witches!" boomed Agamemnon.

"Don't worry. Emma will step up."

"I think I have the perfect punishment for her." said Desdemona. I'll explain it to her at that tiki restaurant by the beach.

She cast a spell, and set off, but if I tell you what happened next, I will spoil the next story.


	2. Rebel Emma

**Another Every Witch Way rewrite, this time it's "Rebel Emma" from Season 3. Enjoy and comment.**

Andi was nervous. Her BFF Emma recently froze time by accident, causing a great deal of trouble.

Even the Witches Council was upset at her, and were deciding on a punishment for Emma. They had sent Desdemona to find Emma at the Beachside 7.

She found Emma delivering drinks to customers, but she wanted to wait until Emma was on break to hand down her punishment.

Meanwhile, Mia was enjoying her watermelon smoothie, when she spotted Emma with a large tray of grape drinks.

"Time to bring down the Chosen One in plain daylight." she said.

She banged her fists, and then it happened. Emma tripped, and the grape drinks flew in the air, spilling on two ladies, and Desdemona! What a mess!

Desdemona was not pleased.

"My dress is ruined!"

She turned angrily to Emma.

"Look at what you've done! No more messing around Miss Alonso! You are in severe trouble!"

She grabbed Emma by her arm, and dragged her away to a corner, away from everyone.

"You are very lucky no one was hurt by your sticky scheme!" said Desdemona sternly.

"What did I do?" said Emma.

"Let's see. You cast a spell, causing grape juice to spill on two nice ladies, and of course, me!"

"I didn't do it! It might have been Maddie, she's always up to trouble."

"Why should I believe your tall-tail? You have used magic in the wrong way all summer!"

"No I haven't!"

With a spell, a screen appeared, and showed Emma using magic in the wrong way.

Emma was not impressed.

"Do you record every spell I do?" she asked.

"Well, not every spell. Bathroom spells are off limits."

"I did overdo my spells this summer, but you can see me practicing!

"You are a disobedient witch! And as your punishment for freezing time and spilling grape juice on purpose, you will attend Rebel Boot Camp!"

"I have work to do! I can't go to Rebel Boot Camp!"

But it was too late. Desdemona had already sent her on her way.

Mia felt very pleased with herself.

"Now that I've taken down the Chosen One, it's time for the fireworks!"

Emma soon arrived at Rebel Boot Camp, and tripped, causing a bunch of blocks to fall over.

"Hey, watch it!" said a voice.

Emma soon knew who that voice was. It was Jax, who was serving time at Rebel Boot Camp for bad behavior.

"Jax?"

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Where are we?"

"We're somewhere. But half of us have been sent home, and got stripped of their powers."

"But at least you're here!"

Emma hugged Jax.

"Don't worry, there's only a week left. What sent you here?"

"I froze time, and Desdemona then accused me of using my powers in the wrong way. So that's why I'm here."

"Wow." said Jax. He was surprised.

"But I can't be here. I need to get back for my dad's birthday party."

"One week, that's all that's left."

"I can't stay! My dad's birthday is upcoming, and I'm throwing a huge party."

Just then, Agamemnon appeared.

"You didn't finish the spell of the day yet!" he boomed.

But then, he noticed Emma.

"Well, look who's decided to join us!"

"It's not my fault Aggie! It's Desdemona's."

"Very well then. Now, start training!"

So Emma and Jax began their rigid spell training. Agamemnon was pleased at Jax, but not at Emma.

"I want ten vision spells now!" he boomed.

After the ten vision spells, Emma was forced to do strength training, while Agamemnon sat and drank a soda while sitting by a fan.

"Can I go home?" asked Emma.

"No! You'll be living here and working until I am satisfied with your training and when you learn your lesson about freezing time."

"But it's my dad's birthday!"

"I don't care about your dad's birthday! Now go give Jax some motivation, now!"

Emma went over to Jax, who was controlling a very heavy tire up in the air.

"I can't hold it much longer!" screamed Jax.

All Agamemnon did was laugh and laugh.

"Teleport me out of here!" said Jax. "Hurry!"

Emma managed to teleport herself, but left Jax behind. The tire fell and landed on Jax's back! He wasn't hurt, but Agamemnon was angry.

"You have gone too far Mr Novoa!" he boomed.

Jax didn't have time for this. He walked away.

" **BACK TO WORK!"** screamed Agamemnon to the other Rebels.

Then, he turned angrily to Jax.

"You haven't finished your SOD's Mr Novoa." he said. "Get up, stop complaining about your pain, and get working!"

"You are a sick little monster!" boomed Jax. "You nearly killed me with that tire exercise! I could have been dead!"

"No harm here. You look fine to me, so get back to work!"

"You had no right to put me in that position!"

"Remember, I can take away your powers, so if I was you, I get back to work!"

"I won't!"

"Well then Mr Novoa, it's time to face your punishment."

Agamemnon cast a spell, and turned Jax into a wolf.

But Jax the wolf soon vanished.

Meanwhile, back at the Beachside 7, things were getting hectic. With Emma at Rebel Boot Camp, and Gigi out doing reporting, Diego was forced to run the Beachside 7 all by himself.

"It's the busiest day of the summer, and Emma and Gigi aren't here!" he said. "Where's Emma?"  
"I don't know." said Daniel. "I've searched the whole beach. I just came here to see if she wanted to take a lunch break with me."

"Well, we need some help!"

Just then Mia showed up.

"I brought you some oatmeal cookies as a thanks for saving me." said Mia.

"Oh, thanks." replied Daniel. "Oatmeal cookies are my favorite."

"Mine too."

"And Andi, I brought you the new PX-710 toolkit."

"Wow!" exclaimed Andi. "These things cost thousands!"

Meanwhile, Diego was leaving voicemail messages for Emma.

"Maybe I can help until Emma gets back." suggested Mia. "I can make my killer strawberry banana smoothie."

"No, it's alright. Emma will be back soon."

"You guys saved my life. Now, where are the strawberries?"

Just then, Maddie, Katie and Sophie arrived.

"Thank goodness you guys are here." said Diego. "Katie and Sophie, I need you two to collect order tickets."

"Why?" asked Katie.

"Because Emma's not here." replied Maddie.

"I've been waiting my whole life to do this job." said Sophie.

Over by the pool, Diego was showing his cousins around when he spotted the T3.

"These are my cousins Hector and Oscar." he said.

"Hey there." said the T3.

"You three aren't causing any pranks today?" asked Diego.

"We're 100% prank-free." said Tommy.

Then Diego spotted Gigi doing one of her Miss Information podcasts down by the pool.

"Why aren't you working?" said Diego

"I am, very hard! This is my fourth Miss Information podcast today! A lot of juicy gossip has spread at the beach, and I must deliver it all to my loyal fans!"

"That's not working! You should be working at the Beachside 7!"

Gigi laughed.

"You can handle that. I have no time for serving customers today, when all this juicy gossip should be reported!"

Diego was angry. He yanked Gigi's camera from her, and threw it in the pool!

"My camera!" she screamed.

"Back to work!" called Diego.

But Gigi didn't go back to work. Instead, she dived into the pool in search of her camera.

The T3 meanwhile, were very bored, except for Tommy, who was having fun in the pool with a rubber kayak.

But soon, there was trouble. The T3 were playing with water noodles when they accidentally knocked Miss Van Pelt, who had just gotten her hair done, into the pool!

Now Miss Van Pelt's new hairdo was ruined.

"T3!" boomed their mom. She was not impressed.

"We're sorry." said the T3 in unison.

"That's it!" boomed Diego, who had seen everything from a distance. "You three are banned for life!"

"Pack up your things, we're going home, and when we get home, you are going to have a lot of explaining to do!"

"What happened?" asked Oscar.

"The T3 were playing with water noodles, and knocked Miss Van Pelt into the pool. I just banned them for life."

"Wow." said Hector. They were both surprised.

Later, Andi caught up with Nurse Lily, who explained what happened to Emma.

"Rebel Boot Camp?! That's too dangerous for her."

"I'm sure Aggie will let her out tomorrow, end of the week at the latest."

"Try telling it to Emma. It's her dad's birthday."

"The Chosen One needs to learn to control her powers much more than celebrate her dad's birthday. Plus she froze Miami..."

"By accident, which wouldn't have happen if her best friend was a Guardian and was there to protect her."

"I'm her Guardian." said Nurse Lily.

"And I'm not saying you're not a great one, but since you joined the Council, everything's gone downhill."

Just then, Sophie came over. She hugged Nurse Lily.

"I'm ready!"

"For what?"

"My training to replace the Chosen One!"

"Sophie, how much ocean water have you swallowed?"

"Only a gallon or so. I'm so excited to fill in for Emma as the Chosen One."

Everyone stared weirdly at Sophie.

Meanwhile, Emma had teleported herself to the Iridium High pool.

"That was not fun!" she said to herself.

But suddenly, Emma was magically transported into a jail cell.

"Is this another test Agamemnon?"

She soon knew what she had done was a very bad move.

But just then, Jax the wolf appeared.

"Emma!" he called. "Are you okay?"

Emma was surprised to see Jax a wolf, and began running as fast as she could.

"Stay back or I'll turn you into a harmless fly!"

Then Jax magically turned back into a human again. Emma went over to hug him.

But before Jax could say anything, Emma was magically turned into a dove.

"I wish I didn't say what I said!" said Jax, who soon fainted from the sight.

Emma the bird tried to get Jax to wake up. She finally did manage to get Jax up, and Emma turned back into a human! Jax hugged Emma.

They soon arrived back at Rebel Boot Camp, when they noticed a huge sign on the chalkboard that read.

 **EMMA AND JAX**

 **FINISH THE SOD**

 **THEN GO HOME**

"We have too." said Jax.

"But I'm already late for my dad's birthday." said Emma as she walked away.

"You're making a bad mistake!" said Jax.

But it was too late, Emma had already escaped, and had arrived at Iridium High's cafeteria.

Then, Agamemnon appered. He was not happy at all.

"You two are in serious trouble!" he boomed.

Daniel and Andi were at Emma's house, getting ready for Mr Alonso's birthday. Daniel was making a cake, and Andi was playing Zombie Invaders, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Andi.

"No!" said Daniel. "What if it's Mr Alonso?"

"Why would he ring the doorbell? It's his house." said Andi.

But a big surprise was at the door. Maddie and Miss Van Pelt had arrived for the party. Miss Van Pelt had gotten her hair redone.

"Did Emma invite them?" asked Andi.

"I think Mr Alonso invited them. You know they have a crush on each other." replied Daniel.

Andi went over to Miss Van Pelt.

"Are you even allowed here?" she asked.

"Why yes!" replied Miss Van Pelt. "That restraining order was only for 90 days."

"Mr Alonso isn't back yet." said Daniel, "but I'm making him a cake.

"A chocolate cake?" wondered Miss Van Pelt.

"Yes." said Daniel. "Don't tell him, it's a surprise."

Andi then went over to Maddie.

"Where's Emma and are we having cake?" asked Maddie. "And is Proxy coming?"

"Proxy isn't coming." said Andi.

"You didn't invite Proxy?" said Maddie. She was upset.

"It's Mr Alonso's birthday, not yours. And Katie and Sophie aren't...

Katie and Sophie then walked in the door.

"... coming"

"Surprise!" shouted Sophie, who had a confetti blaster in her hand.

"Not yet." said Katie. "I'll let you know when"

"Why are they here?!" screamed Andi.

"I invited them of course." said Maddie

Meanwhile. Daniel was having trouble with the mixer.

"Andi, a little help please?" he asked.

"Coming." said Andi.

But just then, Mr Alonso came in behind everyone's back, and then, trouble occurred. The mixer Daniel was using went haywire, and chocolate cake mix flew and landed right on Mr Alonso's new white suit!

Mr Alonso was angry, but worse was to follow. If I tell you what happened next, I will spoil the next story.


	3. It's Always You

**Another Every Witch Way rewrite, this time it's the episode "It's Always You" from Season 3. Enjoy and comment.**

"What is the meaning of this?" boomed Mr Alonso. He was very angry after what had just happened. Daniel had split cake mix all over his new white suit.

"It's your surprise!" screamed Sophie as she blasted her confetti machine. Now confetti flew everywhere, and most of it landed on Mr Alonso. He was surprised, but still very angry.

"I'm sorry." said Daniel. "It was the mixer's fault."

"You're going to blame a kitchen appliance instead of yourself?!" said Mr Alonso. "You should be very ashamed of yourself Daniel for causing this mess."

Daniel was depressed.

"Who's responsible for throwing this party?"

"Actually, it was Emma. But she's on her way, she had a smoothie emergency at work."  
"Those are the worst." said Sophie.

"Does this mean we don't get cake?" asked Katie.

"Worst party ever!" said Maddie. "This was worse than Andi's turtle themed party last year. She said there would be real live turtles, but all we got was a guy dressed in a turtle costume singing songs about turtles."

"Turtles are cool!" said Andi. "And that turtle guy in the suit, was a former Wiggle. The yellow one in fact. You just don't get it."

Sophie then ran over, and began licking the cake mix from Mr Alonso's suit.

"Stop licking me, that's disgusting!" said Mr Alonso.

"Let's go home." said Andi.

"Proxy's going to meet me back home." said Maddie.

They all ran off in a hurry, leaving Daniel behind with an angry looking Mr Alonso.

"You're going to have a lot of cleaning and explaining to do." said Mr Alonso sternly as he handed Daniel a broom.

Daniel began cleaning the house, Twice, he bumped into Mr Alonso, who was still fuming over what happened.

"You are not leaving until this house is spotless! I don't care if your parents wonder where you are!

"It's alright, they know I'm here."

Mr Alonso just stared angrily at Daniel.

Meanwhile at Iridium High, Jax and Emma were about to meet their fate. They had escaped Rebel Boot Camp, and now Agamemnon was angry at them.

"I'm not surprised to see Mr Novoa causing trouble, but Miss Alonso? I've never seen anything like this before."

"Jax is innocent." said Emma. "It's my fault. We passed the test, and I need to get home for my dad's birthday party."

Agamemnon stopped and thought for a second.

"Fine, go. But I'll have to take your powers until your training is done."

Agamemnon cast a spell, which took Emma's powers away.

"Where is the bottle with Emma's powers?"

"I think I still have them." said Emma.

"Impossible! They must be around here somewhere."

"Quick, cast a spell." whispered Jax.

So Emma did.

" _I'm just getting in gear, make a bunch of flowers appear!"_

Soon, a bunch of flowers appeared all over the cafeteria.

"It worked!" said Jax.

"It did." said Emma.  
"You tried, but you can't take her powers."

Agamemnon was not impressed.

"That's because I didn't want to!" he laughed. "I was just trying to prove a point!"

"The point that you can't take her powers."

"But I can! Watch and learn!"

Agamemnon cast a spell, and this time, a bottle appeared.

"Now I've got Mr Novoa's powers! Now go home Miss Alonso, you're done with Rebel Boot Camp."

"I am?"

"Yes. Now scoot along."

"Thank you!" said Emma as she hugged Agamemnon. "But what about Jax?"

"He'll be sleeping at Rebel Boot Camp tonight. Now go before I change my mind!"

They both walked away, leaving Agamemnon by himself.

When Emma arrived home, she was surprised to see her dad covered in chocolate cake mix, and Daniel cleaning the mess.

"What happened here?" she asked.  
"Let's just say that someone caused chocolate cake to spill all over my new white suit." He turned angrily to Daniel, who was smirking.

"Sorry I'm late dad. There was a smoothie emergency at work. But happy birthday!"

Daniel threw some more confetti at Mr Alonso. Now he was starting to lose it, but inside, he felt glad that Emma was here to celebrate his birthday.

Early the next morning, the T3, who had just been banned from the beach for life for pulling a prank, decided to get revenge on Diego.

"Let's get to work before Diego shows up." said Melanie.

"We're wasting time." said Robert.

So they went over to the security camera system, and attempted to erase the video of them pulling the prank.

But then, it happened.

"You've been H2O'ed?" wondered Tommy.

Then the T3 were blasted with water. They knew someone was responsible for pulling this prank on them.

And they soon figured out who.  
"H2O must be Diego's brothers Hector and Oscar!" said Melanie.

Later, they were building a paint blaster to get revenge on H2O. They were almost finished when Daniel walked in. He tripped and paint landed all over him!

Daniel didn't say anything, he just walked away.

Mia had just arrived at the beach for her first day working as a lifeguard, and went over to see Daniel.

"What's up?" said Daniel.

"Nothing really. How was your night?"

"Horrible. Emma's dad is furious because I accidentally spilled chocolate cake mix on him. I'm surprised he hasn't giving me a restraining order yet."

Mia laughed.

"Wow. Is your girlfriend alright?"

"Yeah, she's okay. But she's looking for you, she wanted to say thank you for covering her."

"Tell her I said thank-you."

Then the two set off to work lifeguarding. Daniel showed Mia her locker, which was very dirty.

"Yuck!" said Mia.

In the locker was old, melted ice cream.

"Whoever left this ice cream here is disgusting!"

"I don't know. I tried telling him not to leave ice-cream in the locker."

"Got some disinfectant?"

"Yeah. But are you going to pitch in and help?"

"Of course." said Mia.

The two began cleaning the locker.

Meanwhile. Emma and Andi were over at the Beachside 7.

"Have you thought about talking to the Council yet?" asked Andi

"I don't think it's a good idea Andi. They're already mad at me."

"I know, but I just need a reason to plead my case."  
"You just want to see the inside of the Council."

"And I've already explained my reason."

She handed Emma a piece of paper.

"I'm very resourceful?"  
"Yeah, I like to save the environment"

Emma had no clue what her friend was talking about.

"Anyway, it's a big deal for me."

"Okay. I think you deserve it. I'll talk to Lily."

Andi was so excited and ran over to hug her best friend.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Later, Emma went over to see Daniel on her break, but got a big surprise when she saw Mia and Daniel flirting with each-other.

She was shocked. Why would Daniel do this to her?  
Mia then recognized Emma.

"Oh hey Emma!" she said. "Sorry. I was just teasing Daniel, my new partner."

"Partner?" asked Emma.

"Lifeguard partner." said Daniel. "Me and Mia are working together now."

Emma was still surprised, but she was happy that Daniel was telling the truth.

"It's nice to finally met you Mia. And thanks for covering my shift yesterday. Andi told me all about it."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone was real nice, and I made a lot of tips."

"Well great. I better get back to work. Andi's covering for me."

"Lots of people cover for you?"

"I guess. Thanks again."

Emma walked away, still shocked over what had happened.

That night, Emma decided to go the Seven by herself to cheer herself up after what she saw earlier in the day.

But when she walked in, she was surprised to see a bunch a candles and Daniel holding a guitar.

"What's all this?"

"It's for you Emma." said Daniel. "Listen. I'm really sorry about what happened between me and Mia earlier this afternoon, so I want to make it up to you. Diego helped me set this up."

"Why do you have your guitar?"

"I'm going to sing you a song about us."

And so Daniel sang a song called "It's Always You" As he sang, Emma thought about the good times they had over the summer.

When the song was over, Emma clapped.

"That was so beautiful." said Emma in a soft, sweet voice. Then, they shared a long, romantic kiss together.

"Wakey wakey!" boomed Agamemnon to Jax. "It's time for your training!"

Jax didn't want to do anything today, but he wanted his powers back, so he did as he was told.

"First, I want you to change this rabbit into a porcupine."

So Jax began casting a spell.

" _This rabbit is fine, but I really want a porcupine."_

The rabbit then changed into a porcupine, pleasing Agamemnon.

"Well done Mr Novoa!"

"Then why did you take Emma's powers?" asked Jax.

"I was only triyng to scare her."

"Didn't seem like it."

Now Agamemnon was angry.

"Let's see how it feels to have a prick in your hair!"

He cast a spell, and Jax's hair became covered in porcupine pricks.

Jax went to touch his hair, and got pricked! Agamemnon laughed and laughed.

The next morning, Mia went over to see Daniel.

"Here's your banana smoothie."

"Thanks Mia.

"I'm going on a training swim after work with my new jet-ski. Want to join?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome! I could use the workout."

"Great! Then we'll go have some protein shakes."

"I need to be home at five. Emma and Andi are coming over. Andi has the new video game Super Zombie Bros 5, and I really want to try it out."

"Okay. Then we can do it earlier if you want."

"That sounds good."

"Are Emma and Andi besties?"

"They really enjoy each other."

"Andi must love zombies."  
"She's obsessed with them. Last year, she had a zombie boyfriend named Philip, who came out of a video game. The zombie nearly ate me, so we had to zap him back into the video game."

"Andi must have been really upset after that."

"She was. She cried for two weeks straight."

"Wow. We better get ready so that you don't miss your play-date."

They then got ready to go jet-skiing.

Jax soon found his way to the Beachside 7.

"Emma!" he whispered. "I need your help!"

When Andi noticed Jax's hair, she laughed like crazy.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Jax.

"Because your hair is a porcupine!"

"Why don't I take you to my place so I can help you." suggested Emma.

"Fine." said Jax.

Emma cast a spell, and transported herself, Jax and Andi to her house.

When they arrived back, Emma cast another spell to try to get Jax's hair back to normal, but all it did was cause pricks to appear on Jax's face.

"Ow!" cried Jax. "At least 30 spells was enough to get me out of there."

"He did 30 spells in a second?" said Andi. "That's brilliant! I can teach you that when I'm your guardian.

"Whoa." said Jax. "You're going to bring her to the Council?"

"Yes." said Emma. "That's what she wanted. Andi deserves to be a Guardian. She helped me save the realm twice."

"I wouldn't mess with the Council." said Jax.

"Why don't I wait 'till they come on their own?" suggested Andi.

"Good." said Emma.

Later Mia arrived at Daniel's house, with a idea on her mind. She banged her fists, and changed herself into Andi.

She rang the doorbell, and Daniel came to the door.

"Hi Andi."

"Yuck!" said Andi. "You smell like paint."

"The T3 pulled another prank. Come on in though."

Meanwhile, the real Andi was at Iridium High with Emma. She was super pumped to see the Council.

"I'm not sure if this is going to work Andi." said Emma. "Jax wasn't able to enter."

"That was Jax, and this is me. Now let's go!"

Emma cast a spell to open the portal to the Council.

"I can't believe I'm finally going into the Witches Council!"

Together, the two happilly went into the Council.

" **STOP!"** said Jax, who had been following them.

But it was too late, Emma and Andi were in the Council.

Meanwhile, the fake Andi was over Daniel's house, playing Super Zombie Bros 5. Daniel knew something was different about Andi, but that's another story.


	4. Breaking All the Rules

**Another Every Witch Way rewrite, this time it's "Breaking All the Rules" from Season 3. Enjoy and comment.**

"I've lost them!" said Jax. A few moments ago, Emma and Andi had just stepped into the Magical Realm.

Realizing that his friends were in trouble, Jax used a broom to attempt opening the locker that led to the Magical Realm.

But it was no use. The broom wouldn't open the locker.

"I need something stronger." he thought, and ran to find something even stronger.

He came back with a bicycle pump, which he started using to force the locker open.

It worked, but as soon as Jax entered, Emma and Andi came out.

"Why do you have a bicycle pump?" asked Emma.

"So that I could stop you from bringing Andi to the Realm.

"Why a pump?" asked Andi.

"At least it worked."

"Yeah, and we got kicked out."

When Jax heard this, he was surprised.

"You got kicked out? That is very bad. Let's get out of here before trouble occurs."

"No." said Emma. "We're going back in!"

Emma cast a spell in an attempt to reopen the locker, but it wouldn't open.

"Look's like we're gonna need the pipe after all." said Emma.

"Please don't do it Emma."

"The Council is stupid! Everything is witches this, wizards that. We can have human allies, like Andi.

"Yeah, like me!"

"But they're furious that you froze time and escaped boot camp. That will be strike 3, and that would mean permanent loss of your powers.

"Big deal! You've been getting in trouble since you were wearing wizard diapers!"

"That's true, but that was the old Jax. I've changed."

"Really?" asked Emma. "What's changed?"

"Don't you know? I'm doing this for you. And I wouldn't let the Council hurt you."

"I think we should try again later." said Andi. She was disappointed, but thought this was the best idea.

Then, it happened. The locker magically opened, and began sucking Emma inside!

Jax and Andi tried pulling Emma to prevent her from going in, but it was too late. Emma was sucked inside.

Meanwhile, over at Daniel's house, the other Andi was playing Super Zombie Bros 5 with Daniel.

"Isn't this just like Super Mario Bros?" asked Daniel.

"It is." replied Andi, "but with zombies instead of plumbers. And instead of piranha plants just coming out of tubes, they actually shoot fire at you. And you can shoot them, with a laser gun."

"Cool." said Daniel.

"I also have Zombie Dragon Island." asked Andi. "That game is so cool. It's similar in fact to Yoshi's Island, except that instead of throwing eggs at enemies, you throw fire bombs. And all the bosses are super mean dragons."

"Wow."

"Plus I'm feeling really generous today, so I'll let you borrow Zombie Dragon Island. Just make sure to bring it back within a week."

They started a new game of Super Zombie Bros 5 together.

"You know, I'm glad that you made up with Emma after she zapped Philip back into the video game. She didn't really have a choice."

"Forgive and forget. That's what I always say. Forgive Emma and forget Philip."

"Wow, I've never seen you this happy before. Where's the real Andi?"

"She's with..."

Andi stopped, realizing that if she told Daniel where the real Andi was, the fun would come to an end.

"Good one!" continued Andi, who began laughing.

"At least there's isn't an Evil Emma clone, or the principal." said Daniel.

"Exactly!" said Andi.

Just then, the T3 walked in.

"Looking sharp!" said Andi.

"What's in the box?" asked Daniel.

"A package from Grandma." said Robert.

"I hope it's what we need." said Melanie.

They opened the package, and inside was a gigantic magnet.

"Perfect!" said Robert. "This is the Muscle Magnet, the world's strongest magnet."

"Now let's get the other stuff downstairs." said Melanie.

"What other stuff?" asked Daniel.

"Rocket fuel!" said Tommy.

Then, the T3 walked away.

"Want some orange juice?" asked Daniel.

"Sure, thanks!" said Andi.

Daniel went downstairs to get some juice. While Daniel was downstairs, Andi banged her fists, and turned back into Mia.

When Daniel came back upstairs with the juice, he was surprised to see Mia sitting on his couch.

"Mia? What are you doing here?"  
"Hey Daniel! Andi invited me over to talk about joining your swim team when school starts."

"Where is Andi? She was just here a second ago."

"She was talking to your mom and told me to come here. She'll be here in a second."

"Want some orange juice?" asked Daniel.

"Sure!" said Mia.

Then, the T3 came back upstairs.

"Are you the T3?" asked Mia. "I heard you got banned from the beach.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" asked Tommy.

"I work with your brother. He's a really cool guy."

"We've never seen you there before." said Melanie.

"I transferred from Fort Lauderdale. Coming to check on your magnet?"

"How do you know about our magnet?"asked Robert.

"It's right there. I can see it."

"Are you a H2O spy?" asked Melanie. Tell us everything you know."

"I don't know anything!" said Mia.

"She knows too much!" said Tommy, and the T3 ran back downstairs.

Mia had enough nonsense. She banged her fists, and changed back into Andi.

"This place is a total freak-show." said Andi.

Just then, Daniel walked back with two glasses of orange juice and was surprised yet again to see Andi.

"Where's Mia?" he asked.

"She left." replied Andi. "She was upset because the T3 accused her of being a spy."

"Probably because of the prank they pulled at the beach."

"I got to go Daniel! I'll see you when I'm working tomorrow!"

Andi ran off with the drink, leaving Daniel by himself.

Meanwhile, over at the Beachside 7. Gigi was given the task of organizing the Never-Ending Summer Party. This year, she wanted the party to be a super success, and she had formed a special committee to make sure everything was done right.

"Okay committee." said Gigi. "We need to get serious about the Never-Ending Summer Party. Now, here is the floor-plan..."

"We don't like that." said Maddie.

"Well get used to it!" snapped Gigi. "I'm in charge, so I can make the floor-plan."

"No you aren't!" said Maddie

"Yes I am!" said Gigi

"What's going on over here?" asked Diego, who was carrying in a fresh crate of bananas.

"Gigi's party plan is boring." said Maddie.

"Maybe I should be in charge." added in Diego.

"Uh, no! And why? Because you have been using the staff as Maddie's personal slaves. So, you aren't in charge. I am."

This made Diego very angry.

"She's a good blackmailer." said Katie. "Better than Maddie."

"Now for the first order of business, décor."

"How about a lizard theme!" said Sophie excitedly." She loved lizards.

"That would be a little too silly." said Maddie calmly to her friend.

"What about geckos or chameleons?"

"Please go somewhere else Gigi." said Diego. "I need to put away these bananas."

"Come on girls, let's find somewhere else to work."

Sophie and Katie went with Gigi, but Maddie stayed behind. She had a pedicure appointment, and she didn't want to miss it.

The real Andi was sitting in Emma's room when Emma came in.

"You're okay!" said Andi, running over to hug her friend. "What happened in there?"

"I had a long argument with the Council. I really tried to convince them to make you a Guardian, but they won't change their minds!"

"That's okay. As long as you're safe, I'm fine."

"No it isn't! I'm not giving up. That was just round 1. They better be ready for round 2!"

Andi was worried that something was wrong with her friend.

The next morning, Daniel was on his way to his lifeguard tower when he bumped into Jax.

"Excuse you!" said Daniel.

"Sorry." said Jax. Then, he noticed who he was talking to"

"Have you seen Emma?" asked Jax.

"Give it up Jax. She's with me now."

"Until she needs a wizard by her side."

"She may not need me, but she wants to be with me. That eats you up."

Jax was angry, and stormed off.

Meanwhile, Mia had an idea. She banged her fists, and turned herself in Daniel.

He then went over to see Emma, and gave her a kiss.

But Emma noticed something different about Daniel.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's great!" replied Daniel. "I just saw Jax."

"Wow." said Emma. "What a surprise. I thought he was long gone."

But Emma knew something was wrong with Daniel.

"Daniel, is something wrong?"

"No."

"You're just jealous!" said Emma in a cute voice. "That's so cute!" She gave him a kiss.

But then, it happened. Daniel saw Gigi, and started hugging her like crazy.

Poor Emma was so upset, that she nearly cried, but Gigi was so happy.

"I haven't been this close to you before." said Gigi, who was in love.

Emma stormed off. She was very upset, and Gigi ran off after Daniel.

"Not so fast Mr Novoa!" boomed Agamemnon. "You are five minutes late for Rebel Boot Camp!"

"That's a good excuse." said Jax.

"I don't want to hear it! At least you're working hard."

"Thank you sir."

"You are close to graduating. After roll call, meet me at the Test Chamber. I have a surprise for you."

"Good or bad?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise! Now, back to work!"

Jax wondered what his surprise could be.

"There you are Gigi! Where were you?" asked Maddie.

"I was loving Daniel." said Gigi. "He gave me the sweetest hug ever."

"He has a girlfriend." said Sophie.

"He's so sweet and so cute."

"Excuse me." said Maddie. "Can we get on with this meeting? I have a pedicure in one hour!"

"Right!" said Gigi. "Now, I have a modified floor-plan for the party."

She lifted up a huge page of paper, but instead of a floor-plan, was **I HEART DANIEL** written multiple times.

"Whoops!" said Gigi, and she quickly turned to the next page, where the modified floor-plan was revealed to the committee.

Everyone was impressed.

Then Daniel walked by, but he didn't stop to talk to anyone. He just banged his fist, and turned himself into Sophie.

Sophie then walked over to see Nurse Lily and Andi,

"Hello!"

She then began eating Andi's oatmeal, then walked away.

As she exited the Beachside 7, she banged her fists, and turned into Mr Alonso. He walked over to Daniel at the lifeguard tower.

Mr Alonso was very angry.

"Stay away from my daughter!" he boomed.

"Why?" asked Daniel. "I didn't do anything to her."

"Are you going to talk back to me? I can give you two months in detention just for that."

Now Daniel was starting to lose it.

"Are you threatening me? Principals aren't supposed to give detention's during the summer."

"If you want to graduate, I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut!"

Just then, Miss Van Pelt came over.

"Hello, hello, hello!"

This gave Daniel the chance to flee, so that Mr Alonso wouldn't scold him anymore.

Then, he saw Emma.

"Hey Emma!" he said.

But Emma wouldn't even say a word. She just stared angrily at him.

Then Mr Alonso came back over.

"Busted!" he said.

Daniel was in trouble now, but if I tell you what happened next, I will spoil the next story.


	5. The Never-Ending Summer

**Another Every Witch Way rewrite, this time it's "The Never-Ending Summer" from Season 3. Enjoy and comment.**

"What did I tell you? Stay away from my daughter!"

Mr Alonso had lost it with Daniel. He had nothing else to do, so he just sternly walked away.

This gave Emma the perfect chance to talk to Daniel.

"Wow. You really ticked my dad off." said Emma.

"I know. Listen Emma, I'm really sorry for flirting with Gigi. I'm a really bad person, that's who I am. And I didn't really flirt, it was someone else.

Emma was now satisfied with Daniel.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" said Emma. She reached for a marker, then wrote **I HEART DANIEL** on his right arm.

"Why'd you do that?"  
"So that I know who the real Daniel is. I don't want another clone."

Emma and Daniel walked away together, holding hands.

Meanwhile, Mr Alonso was staring angrily at Daniel. He had enough nonsense, so he banged his fists, and turned himself into Mia

She was walking towards the Beachside 7, when Katie stopped her.

"What did you just do?" asked Katie. She was surprised.

But Mia managed to freeze Katie's brain.

"Are you Mia?"

"Yes I am. But I'm a lot more than just Mia."

Gigi and the Never-Ending Summer Party Committee were busy getting the final preparations ready for the big event.

While Gigi was recording another Miss Information blog, the Panthers were blowing up balloons.

"Mylar is way better than latex." said Sophie. "Plus, mylar is harder to pop."

In the process, Sophie let a balloon fly away.

"Sophie!" said Maddie. "You have to hold on the balloons."

"Oh, I thought we were letting them go."

Then Maddie turned to Katie. Maddie thought Katie was acting strange.

"Why is your hair covered with frost?"

"Mirror balloons are fun!" said Katie as she let yet another balloon go."

"They're mylar balloons, not mirror balloons! And you have to hold on to them, these are for the party."

"Gigi!" yelled Diego. "Can you stop blogging?"  
"Telling me to stop blogging is like telling me to stop breathing. I can't believe my own brother would say that to me."  
"Fine, I'm sorry. Now get back to work! There's no party unless you help!  
Instead of going back to work, Gigi went over to see the new ice sculptures that had just arrived.

Emma and Andi were over at the Beachside 7.

"Word's been going around that Daniel's going to be performing tonight at the party." said Andi.

"Maybe." replied Emma.

"What's he gonna sing?"

"I don't know, but he's so cute when he sings! He surprised me the other night with a song, and it was so sweet."

Andi groaned. She missed her zombie boyfriend and wished he was still around.

"You may think it's boring, but to me, it's so sweet."

Daniel was looking out at the ocean with his binoculars when Mia came over.

"Ready?" asked Mia.

"Ready for what?"  
"Ready to arm wrestle. Bet I can take you down."

"Yeah right."

"Come on, it will be fun. Or are you scared of your chicken arms?"

"I do not have chicken arms?"

Mia started clucking like a chicken.

"Alright, it's on."

While Mia and Daniel were arm wrestling, there was trouble in the ocean. A little boy had swam too far from shore and was drowning.

The boy's mother was worried.

" **HELP!"** she cried.

When Daniel and Mia heard this, they immediately stopped their game, and ran out to help the boy.

Thanks to Mia and Daniel, the boy survived.

"Oh, thank you!" said the boy's mother. "How lucky it is for the beach to have brave, heroic lifeguards like you."

Then, Daniel and Mia went back up to the lifeguard tower, and began playing their game again.

Over at Rebel Boot Camp, it was time for the final exams to determine who got to keep their powers, and who lost their powers.

Agamemnon was in charge of the exams.

"Take your seat please, it's time for the final exam!" he boomed.

Jax and the other Rebels took their seats.

"Each test is different so that nobody can cheat. I'm going easy on each of you this year, so there are no open responses or long comp essays!"

All the Rebels were pleased and let off a loud cheer.

"That's enough now!" said Agamemnon, who then cast a spell, revealing a lot of bottles.

"These bottles contain your powers. When you are finished with your test, place it on the desk, take your powers, and meet me at the Council headquarters."

Then, he cast another spell, revealing a large digital wall clock.

"You have exactly one hour to complete the test. Anyone who doesn't finish within the hour, loses their powers for good! Good luck!"

Agamemnon left, leaving Jax and the other Rebels to take their test in peace.

One by one, the other Rebels finished their tests, and had left with their powers.

There were ten minutes left, and Jax and another girl were still taking their test. Jax was still thinking about just stealing his powers and leaving, but he didn't want to anger Agamemnon.

With one minute to go, the other girl finished her test, and took her powers from the table.

But before she left, she stared at Jax.

"Still not done?" she asked.

"Just a few more questions left." replied Jax.

"Better hurry or you can kiss your powers goodbye."

Then the girl left the room.

There was only fifteen seconds left, and Jax still hadn't finished with the test.

When the clock hit ten seconds, the room flashed red, and a man began counting down the seconds left until the test was over.

Jax didn't want to finish the test. He just grabbed his powers, and left the room.

With his powers back, Jax cast a spell, and arrived at Iridium High.

But he knew he made a bad mistake.

It was nearly time for the party, Emma and Andi were helping with the food table.

"Want to see a cool surprise?" asked Andi.  
"Sure, what is it?"

Andi revealed to Emma a large fruit platter.

"Wow!" said Emma. "I didn't know you were that good at making fruit platters!"

"I know. I worked on this for the last hour, and it seems to have turned out well."

"Awesome! Have you been crafting in your free time?"

"This isn't crafting, this is culinary construction."

Diego came over. He was pleased.

"Well done Andi!" he said.

"Come on Andi, let's get ready for the party."

So Emma and Andi went off to get ready for the party.

Later that afternoon, Jax arrived at Emma's house. Andi was looking at Jax's test book.

"That is the longest test I've ever seen! Lucky there Western any open responses or long comp essays on that test!"

Jax didn't say a word.

"That test is longer than Mr Alonso's Name Every Shape in the World test, which I nailed.

"Aw, that test was so easy!" said Emma.

"I just need to finish and pass." said Jax. "Then I'll get my powers back and graduate."

"What was Agamemnon thinking?" wondered Andi.

Then, an idea flew into her head.

"I think the real test was to see if you could cheat and get your powers back."

"Oh no!" said Jax.

"Oh yes!" said Andi. "I nailed it, I nailed it! Man I am good! You're looking at a future Guardian in the making!"

Everyone stared weirdly at Andi.

"What should I do?" asked Jax.

"Go to Agamemnon and tell him the truth. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I can't go to Agamemnon! He'll lose it, and take my powers away."

Then, a idea flew into Jax's head.

"Emma, could you send my powers to Agamemnon?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Emma, please! It's my last chance!

"Okay, I'll try."

Emma cast a spell, and the powers disappeared.

"Won't they end up in the pool?" wondered Andi.

And they did. The powers didn't end up with Agamemnon, they landed straight into the Iridium High pool!  
So Emma, Andi and Jax jumped into the pool to rescue Jax's powers.

"I got them!" said Jax. "Now please try again.

So Emma cast another spell, but this time the powers landed back in the pool.

Andi rescued the powers this time.

"I can't believe this." said Jax. "I'm a really bad person."

"How are you gonna tell your dad?" Emma asked.

"I won't have to, 'cause he'll find out one way or another. But that's not the worse part. I changed, and I ruined it all because I took my powers back. I ruined it."  
"You didn't! The Council should see it. I see it too."

"Thanks, but I blew it. I should enjoy my powers before they take them."

"Just go to the Council and explain. I have to go home and get ready for the party. Will I see you there?"

"I'm not in the partying move, so no."

Emma walked home, leaving a depressed Jax by himself.

When Emma arrived home, Andi was already ready. She was wearing a zebra shirt, with a leather vest over it.

"Wow!" said Emma. "You look nice!"  
"Thanks." said Andi. "What happened to Jax?"

"I don't know. I told him to go to the Council, but I don't think he will."

Just then, Mr Alonso came into Emma's room. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and was carrying a volleyball.

"Are you two ready to go?" he asked.

"What's with the volleyball?" asked Andi.

"I'm defending my volleyball title tonight!" he explained.

So Emma and Andi left.

Meanwhile, Jax had finaly decided to go to the Council to explain what he had done. He was just about to open the portal to the Witches Council, when Agamemnon appeared.

Jax was worried. Would Agamemnon be angry at him?

Agamemnon wasn't angry, but he was disappointed.

"Go home Mr Novoa, we shall have our decision shortly."

Jax walked away, still worried about his powers.

At the Never-Ending Summer Party, everyone was having a blast.

Meanwhile, Daniel was nervous about performing. Diego came over to see him.

"You're going to do great tonight." he said.

"Thanks." said Daniel. "Have you seen Emma?"

"I haven't seen her today. You nervous about something?"

"I'm nervous she's not going to make it on time."

"Why, where is she?"

"She went fashion shopping with Andi last I heard. And you know Andi likes to look at everything."

"She'll make it, don't worry."

"I hope she'll like my performance."

Mia had just arrived at the party, wearing a black dress. She went over to see Katie.

"You're Mia right?" said Katie.

"Yes. And I'm going to make your day a mess."

She banged her fists, which caused Katie to lose her memory.  
"Where am I?" she asked.

Moments later, Emma arrived at the party. Daniel ran over to see her.

"You made it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And I made it too!" said Andi.

"Great job with the fruit platter."

"Thanks!"

Then Jax came over. He was dressed in a black Naval uniform.

Emma was surprised to see him.

"Jax? What are you doing here?"

"I granulated and got my powers back!"

"Congratulations!"

Emma went over to hug him.

Meanwhile, Mia was up to no good. She banged her fists, and turned herself into Emma.

She found Daniel at the beach, and began kissing him.

But then, Emma turned herself into Mia.

"Mia?!"

Daniel was surprised, but if tell you what happens next, I will spoil the next story.


	6. Daniel Darko

**Another Every Witch Way rewrite, this time it's "Daniel Darko" from Season 3. Enjoy and comment.**

 **One more thing. I prefer uploading these rewrites individually than posting them in a single story. I'm also looking for someone to help me with the rewrites, so if you are interested, send me a PM.**

"What are you?" asked Daniel. He thought he was kissing Emma, but really he was kissing Mia.

"You'll soon see." said Mia.

What Daniel didn't know was that a spider tattoo was planted on the back of his neck

But he didn't care. He knew Mia was up to something good.

"Are we gonna crank up this party or what?"

"Heck yeah!" said Mia.

Together, they held hands and went to the party.

Andi was looking at a cardboard cutout of Maddie. She decided to have a little fun, and make Maddie look angry, so she made her eyebrows look different.

Emma walked over.

"It's an improvement, don't you think?" asked Andi.

"Andi! You really shouldn't do that."

"Oh come on! After everything she did this summer!"

"If Maddie sees this, she's gonna scream."

So Emma and Andi ran away.

Maddie came over and noticed someone had ruined her cardboard cutout. She began screaming.

"Who is responsible for this! Proxy!"

Emma and Andi laughed and laughed.

"Have you seen Daniel?" asked Emma.

"No." replied Andi.

Just then, Daniel and Mia approached. They were holding hands.

Emma didn't notice, but Andi did.

"Is Daniel holding Mia's hand?"

"That can't be." said a surprised Emma. "That's another guy that looks like Daniel, wearing the same clothes."

But Emma knew it was Daniel. She walked over to him.

"What are you doing?"

Daniel didn't look too happy.

"We're done. For good. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No."

"O-V-E-R. Get it? We're through. I'm breaking up with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act so sad. You have Jax waiting for you. He would love to go out with you."

However, Jax was sitting by Maddie's cardboard cut out. He had heard everything.

"Can we go talk about this in private?" said Emma.

But before Daniel could answer, Gigi ran over to do a Miss Information blog.

" _This is Miss Information reporting live from the Never-Ending Summer Party, where one relationship appears to be, in fact, ending."_

"Gigi!" snapped Emma. "It's not true! Daniel's just making it up."

" _Now Daniel, tell us. Did you really break up with Emma?"  
_ "I'm just really excited to be performing tonight for someone special."

When Gigi heard this, she became excited.

"Is it me? Did you write it for me? OMG! I love you Daniel!"

Daniel walked away. Gigi got back into her reporting pose.

" _Now Emma, tell us. How do you feel about your breakup?"_

Andi had enough of Gigi and her Miss Information blog.

"That's it, you're going off the air!"

"No!" cried Gigi.

But it was too late, Andi had knocked the broadcast offline.

It was time for Daniel to perform. As he took the stage, everyone cheered.

"What's up Miami!" he called.

Everyone cheered again.

"Florida's the number one state in the country!"

This brought even louder cheers from the crowd.

"Oh, I thought it was Massachusetts." said Sophie.

Then Daniel began playing "It's Always You" the same song he had played for Emma a few nights ago.

Everyone clapped along to the song, Mia included.

The only people not clapping were Emma, Andi and Jax. They just looked on from afar.

Even Agamemnon and Desdemona were enjoying the song, and were now dancing together.

"What is he doing?" said Jax.  
"I've never seen him dance like that." said Andi.

"Unless he's trying to impress..."

" **MIA!"** said Emma, Andi and Jax together.

Emma felt like she was ready to cry. Why would Daniel let her down?

"That's it! I'm going to teach that troublemaker a lesson!" said Jax.

"Don't do it!" cried Emma.

"Get Daniel's back!" yelled Andi.

"Andi!" snapped Emma.

Jax began making his way through the crowd.

"What in the world is he doing?" wondered Maddie.

"Singing!" replied Sophie. "And dancing."

"He probably wondered Emma's no good for him at all."

"Maddie!" snapped Diego. "Don't make fun of people like that."

"He's my ex you know." replied Maddie.

"This just isn't Daniel like."

"He isn't acting that strange." added in Katie.

Then Daniel took off his shirt, and all the ladies began screaming like crazy.

Emma started crying. As tears fell from her face, Andi began hugging her.

Then Daniel brought Mia up on stage for the finale of the song. The audience cheered.

But then, it happened. Jax was just approaching the stage, when he and and the audience became soaked with water.

Jax didn't like it, but the ladies did. They thought it complemented the show well.

Everyone began screaming and cheering louder than ever before.

On stage, Daniel took Mia's hand, and began kissing her.

The audience cheered wildly as the performance began.

Gigi ran over to finish the Miss Information Blog from eariler.

" _Don't worry fellow Miss Informationers, I'm back online! Back to our developing story. Demma is no more. The new relationship is Dia. What do you think? Go online now and vote on which one's your fave. Now Emma, how do you feel right now?_

Emma ran away crying, Jax ran after her.

"Will you stop! She's a wreck!" snapped Andi. "Don't make me take you offline again."

"You know Andi, it's not her fault that me and Daniel are a item!"

"That's it, you're going offline again!"

"Not again!" cried Andi.

But it was too late. Once again, the Miss Information blog was offline.

Over by the seaside, Emma was crying when Jax came over to see her.

"I don't understand this!" she sobbed. Tears were coming down her face.

"It's okay Emma, you have me now."

"How is it okay?! We were doing so great, and then he decides to break up with me?"

"Emma, calm down."

"You did this. You put a spell on him so that he would break up with me, and that you could get back together with me."

"I didn't do that!"

"Yeah you did! The second you get your powers back, Daniel starts acting crazy!"

"The old Jax would, but the new one wouldn't do a thing."  
Emma realized that Daniel wasn't right for her, but Jax was a perfect fit."  
"Let's do something fun." suggested Jax.

"No thanks. I just want to be home under a blanket with a nice hot cup of cocoa."

So Jax cast a spell, transporting Emma back home. She was covered with a blanket and had a nice hot cup of cocoa with her.

They snuggled up together, and Emma felt much happier than she did before.

The T3 had been responsible for pulling the water stunt at the concert, and were feeling very pleased with themselves.

"We better get out of here before someone blames us." said Robert.

But it was too late. Diego came over with Maddie. They were very angry.

"Do you think this is funny!" snapped Maddie. "Look what you've done to my hair!"

"And you ruined the party too!" replied Diego.

"It seems like everyone's happy." said Melanie.  
"They may be happy, but this wasn't planned! And now you've ruined Maddie's hair and caused a lot of damage. What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
"It wasn't us!" said Tommy. "We swear!"

Diego and Maddie sternly walked away.

The next morning was important. It was the first day back at school.

Emma was making breakfast for Mr Alonso when the doorbell rang. Emma went to get it.

Andi was at the door.

"You're here early." said Emma.

"I figure you need some comfort before you see Daniel." replied Andi. "And also, can I have some breakfast? My parents are too lazy to even make me some."

"Sure, and thanks for your support."

Mr Alonso then came into the kitchen.

"I love the smell of fresh pencils on the first day of school!" he said. "You kids need a ride to school?"

"No thanks Dad." replied Emma.

"I knew it! You want to be early so you can see everyone and meet your new teachers! Now that's what I want to hear on the first day!"

"And sign up for clubs!" added in Andi. "You know Emma loves clubs, right?"

"That's great! Make sure you both sign up for Algebra Club. It's going to be so much fun this year. We're gonna have snacks, do the Pythagorean Theorem, long division, equations with lots of steps..."

Emma and Andi had enough of Mr Alonso, and ran off the door at once.

When they got outside, Andi turned to Emma.

"Tell your dad I can't join his club. I've already signed up for the Andi Fun Time Club."

"What's the Andi Fun Time Club?" asked Emma.

"A club, duh! We sing, dance, have better snacks then Mr Alonso offers, and have fun with a dancing octopus. His name is Henry by the way. And even better, it's run by me.

"That's fun. Now let's go. I want to use the Spell-O-Vision goggles to find out what's wrong with Daniel."

Andi was excited and set off with Emma to school.

At school, Gigi was doing another Miss Information blog.

" _Hey everybody! Miss Information here on what promises to be another fantastic and juicy school year!_

Then, Gigi noticed Mia coming down the hall.

" _There's Mia. She's the new girl who stole my guy!_

Mia stopped for a second, stared weirdly at Gigi, then walked away.

" _In case you are wondering, my guy is the cutest in school. Daniel Miller!"_

Mia saw Daniel and walked over to him.

"Hey Mia. Welcome to Iridium High, the best high school in Florida. Guess you met Miss Information."

Gigi then turned to Daniel, and made a heart with her hands.

"I love you Daniel!" she whispered

"Is the main office around here?" asked Mia. "I'm supposed to get my class schedule and my locker assignment."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." replied Daniel.

Then, Daniel punched a boy standing by a locker in the face by surprise.

"Get lost!" boomed Daniel.

The boy got off and ran away.

"Best locker in school. All yours. Plus, it's right next to mine."

Mia smiled at Daniel and then walked away.

Then, Jax came over. Daniel was not impressed.

"Well look who it is!"

"What do you want?" snapped Jax.

"All you can have is my ex-girlfriend so you can have a witch party!"

"Wizard! I'm a wizard!"

"Whatever. You're all the same anyways."

"Look Daniel. I don't know what your problem is, but you better back off."

Now Daniel had totally lost it.  
"You want it!" he screamed, and then he began punching Jax like crazy.

Mr Alonso came over to stop the fight.

"Break it up!" he boomed. "You two, my office now!"

"Wait!" cried a boy. "That's the kid who stole my locker."

"Is this true?" asked Mr Alonso.

"One-hundred percent." said a girl. She then showed a video of Daniel punching the boy for his locker."

Mr Alonso was now very angry. He turned to Daniel and Jax.

"Mr Novoa, I'm letting you off with a warning, but Mr Miller, you are in serious trouble young man! My office, right now! You are going to have a lot of explaining to do!"

Mr Alonso dragged Daniel to his office.

"And you have two weeks in detention!" said Mr Alonso's voice in the distance.

After class, Andi handed over the Spell-O-Vision goggles to Emma. The goggles were wet.

"Really?" said Emma.

"I needed them for swim practice." explained Andi.

"Come on, let's find Daniel."

Emma and Andi set off in search of Daniel.

They soon found Daniel in the cafeteria with Mia.

"He's with Mia!" whispered Andi.  
"I know he is!" replied Emma quietly.

Andi put on the goggles, but noticed nothing different about Daniel.

"There's has to be something different about Daniel!" whispered Emma.

"Let's test him then. Cast a spell!"

Emma cast a spell, but nothing happened.

Emma felt depressed.

Later that day, Daniel was serving his detention. Mr Alonso was reading a math book, but occasionally peered over to see what Daniel was up to.

Daniel then sneezed, and Mr Alonso looked up from his book to see what was going on.

"Something the matter Mr Miller?" asked Mr Alonso.

"Nope." replied Daniel.

"Good. Now stay quiet!"

But then Daniel fell asleep, snoring loudly.

Mr Alonso took a bullhorn, and blared it at Daniel.

" **WAKE UP DANIEL!"**

"I'm sorry sir." said Daniel. "I didn't mean to."

"It's Principal Alonso to you. And this is detention, not a hotel. Now sit down and stay quiet until detention is over!"

But Daniel had a plan to escape detention.

"Mr Alonso, can I go the bathroom?" he asked.

"Usually, I would say no, but because of your little sleeping issue, I'll let you go this once."

"Sweet!"

"Right to the bathroom, and then come right back here! Understand!"

But Daniel didn't listen. He had already left.

Mia was sitting on a bench near the bathroom texting when Daniel arrived.

"What are you doing?" asked Mia.

"Escaping detention." replied Daniel, "so I can hang with you."

Mia liked Daniel's plan.

"Sounds good. Shall we go to the Seven?"

"You bet! And I'm skipping my swim meet so we can hang together! I'll be right back, I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Alright." said Mia.

Mia noticed Daniel had left his bag on the bench. She reached into it for Daniel's phone, and began texting Emma.

" _Emma. Need to talk. Meet me at the Seven."_

Mia placed the phone back into Daniel's bag.

When Daniel came out of the bathroom, the two left for the Seven.

What Daniel didn't know, was that Mia had texted Emma to meet him at the Seven. I wonder what Daniel will do when Emma shows up, don't you? But we'll have to wait 'till the next story to find out the answer.


	7. No More Mr Nice Guy

**Another Every Witch Way rewrite, this time it's "No More Mr Nice Guy" from Season 3. Enjoy and comment.**

 **From now on, all the rewrites will be placed in a single story. There will be four rewrite compilations, one for each season. I'm still also for someone to help me with the rewrites, so if you want to help, send me a PM.**

"You dated Maddie and Emma?" asked Mia to Daniel. Earlier in the day, Daniel had escaped detention and was now at the Seven with Mia.

"Can you keep a secret?" replied Daniel.

But just then, Emma walked in. She noticed Daniel and Mia flirting.  
"What do you think you're doing!" snapped Emma.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Daniel. "Are you stalking me?"

"But you texted me!"

"I didn't! We broke up, get it? And I'm with Mia now, so get used to it!"

Emma had enough of Daniel and walked away.

Back at Iridium High, a crutical swim meet was being held, in which Daniel was supposed to swim.

"Where are you Daniel?" asked Diego over the phone. "We're about to get disqualified from Regionals!"

"I can't take this!" said Andi as she ran away.

Then the other members had enough of waiting and walked off as well.

"Tonight is the fifth annual LARPING event" said Katie to the other Panthers the next day at school. "It starts at 7 o'clock."  
"Do we have to go?" groaned Maddie.

"I already have a team set up with our names."

"You put my name on the sign-up list?"

"I'm going as a unicorn!" said Sophie.

"It's tonight! I don't have time to set up another team!"

Mia then walked over.

"Cute purse!" she said to Maddie.

Maddie was shocked when she heard this.

"What's the matter?" asked Mia.

"Don't play dumb with me!" snapped Maddie. "All you all is a boyfriend stealer!"

"She invented dumb!" added in Sophie.

All you all is a boyfriend stealer!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You stole Daniel from Emma. We saw it all at the party. You snuggled him."  
"Who said that?"  
"Everyone should know by now."

"I see that."  
"The point is, you're trying to steal Daniel from Emma."

"Why are you mad at me then?"

"Because Daniel used to be my boyfriend!"

"Okay, but I'm not stealing Daniel."

"Yeah right. I see the way you look at him."

Maddie and Sophie walked away, but Katie had an idea.

"Daniel needs a couple of karate chops to teach him a lesson!" said Andi.

"Why?" asked Emma.

"Because he missed the big swim meet yesterday! In fact, when I see him, he's gonna get a big wet surprise!"

"There has to be something magic related going on with him."

"But we looked through the Spell-O-Vision goggles and we didn't see anything."  
"I know, but it might be magic that the goggles can't see! Magic that ain't from spells."

"Like a Kanay! We need to get to the bottom of this!"  
"The bottom of what?" said a voice. It was Jax.

"Some non-witch magic." replied Emma.

"Didn't you learn about non-witch magic at witch school?" asked Andi.

"I did, but I never paid attention."

"Useless!" teased Andi.

"I can make horns on your head for talking bad about me!"

"Awesome!" said Andi.

"Andi!" snapped Emma.

"What are you really doing?"  
"Following Daniel around." said Andi.

"Will you help?" asked Emma.

"No way! I'm not spying on Daniel."  
"Please Jax? I need you."

Jax thought for a moment.

"Fine. What do I do?"

"We take turns following Daniel, watching every move to find out if there's something unusual about him."

"This should be interesting."

Agamemnon and Desdemona were having a meeting in Nurse Lily's office.

"Emma is still so young." said Desdemona.

"But she's is growing stronger by the day." added in Agamemnon. "Soon, we won't be able to control her powers."

"Maybe you just didn't do the spell right."

"Don't be silly! Of course I did the spell right!"

Then Desdemona cast a spell, which transported them to Emma's exact location, where they were surprised to see Emma spying.

"Are they collecting information about Daniel?" wondered Agamemnon.

Desdemona cast another spell, this time taking the powers away from Emma. Then, they both went back to Nurse Lily's office.

What they didn't know, was that they had Jax's powers, not Emma's.

Meanwhile. there was trouble, Andi sneezed, and Daniel happened to hear it.  
"Andi? Are you hiding back there?"

"What do we do?" whispered Emma.

Jax attempted to cast a spell to make Daniel forget everything that had just happened, but it didn't work.

"What happened to your powers?"

Then, Daniel came over.

"Look what we have here. Three stalkers."

"Four!" said Gigi, who had heard everything from behind a bush."

Daniel just walked away, saying nothing else.

"That was embarrassing!" said Emma.

"All because Jax the bad witch couldn't cast a spell." added in Andi.

"Wizard!" snapped Jax.

Jax attempted to cast a spell, but it didn't work.

"It's not working!"

"Maybe your powers ran out!" said Andi.

"How do you fix it?"

"If Lily finds out I have no powers, she'll be furious."

"Let's just figure it out." said Emma.

Later, Maddie walked over to her locker, and noticed something different.

"That's strange. Where's my lock?"  
Maddie opened the locker, and water fell everywhere, even on her favorite pair of shoes.

"What's the meaning of this!" screamed Maddie. "My favorite shoes are ruined!"

What she didn't know was that Mia had froze the locker. She was watching from afar, feeling very pleased with herself.

Mia walked over to Katie at lunchtime.

"Hey Katie! What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Is that a fairy costume for the LARP convention?"

"You know about LARP?"

"A little, but not much. Who's going with you."  
"Sophie and Maddie were going, but they dropped out."  
"I'll go with you if you want."

"That would be awesome!"  
"And I'll go in costume. It would be a LARP convention without a costume."

Then Mia walked over to see Daniel.

"Are you really going to that geek fest?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah. Every evil person needs a nice sidekick."

"Evil?"

"That's me. I stole you from Emma."

"Nobody steals me from anybody. Besides, I'm sick of her problems."

"What does that mean?"

"You haven't noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?"

"All the witches walking around!"

"Mean girls?"

"No! Emma and Maddie are real witches!"

Andi had heard everything, and pretended to faint.

But Daniel didn't think this was funny, and was now angry.

"Andi, what are you doing?"

"Just stretching!"

"Are you okay?" asked Mia.

"Yeah! I'm great."

"In case you were wondering. I was telling Mia about witches. Like Emma."

Andi was shocked.

"We need to see Nurse Lily right now.

"Why?"

But before Daniel could say anything else, Andi began dragging Daniel to Nurse Lily's office.

Jax had arrived at Nurse Lily's office for a spell check-up.

"Let's start with the scan." said Nurse Lily.

Lily was shocked by the results.

"The scanner isn't picking up a signal. Have you been casting spells?"

"Nope. I'm just been focusing on being a useful wizard."

"Or were you doing too many spells?"  
"Of course not!"

"Then do a spell."

Jax began casting a spell, but Emma, who was sitting outside Nurse Lily's office spying on Jax, cast the spell for him.

The spell caused a bunch of pizza boxes to appear.

Just then, Andi came over to Emma.

"Not now Andi!"

"I need to talk to you. This is urgent."

"Later!"

"Now!"

"Daniel is..."

"Where's my animal spell!" called Jax.

So Emma cast an animal spell for Jax, but it didn't work.

"Stop!" cried Nurse Lily.

"I can do this!" said Jax.

"Just stop!"

"One more chance!"

Then Emma and Andi busted into Nurse Lily's office.

"What's going on in here?" asked Emma.

But then, it happened. Agamemnon and Desdemona were spying on Jax, and accidentally opened the bottle containing Jax's powers.

Worse was to follow.

" _This spell will put me in the clear, so make a turtle appear!"_

But instead, Jax turned Andi into a turtle!  
"Oh no!" cried Nurse Lily.

"It worked!" exclaimed Jax.

But everyone was very angry.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Desdemona, who then cast a spell that turned Andi back into herself.

"Daniel is revealing the Magic Realm with his big mouth!" boomed Agamemnon.

"He isn't!" cried Emma. "We need to help him."  
"Help him? He betrayed us!"

"But it's not him! Something's wrong with Daniel!"

Jax found Daniel sitting on the bleachers by the pool.

"Who do you think you are!"

"I'm Daniel Miller, and nobody talks mean to me! Now get in the pool and practice, while I work on my tan."

Just then, Andi arrived with the Spell-O-Vision go ogles.

"What are you looking at?" asked Diego.

"Nothing." replied Andi.  
"Are you looking at Daniel's back?"

"Kind of."

Diego took the goggles from Andi, and noticed something strange, a spider marking.

"I think that's a tattoo on Daniel." said Andi.

"That isn't a tattoo."

"What is it then?"

"It's a Kanay marking!"

"Daniel's a Kanay?!"

"No. He was marked by a Kanay! So there must be another Kanay in the school!"

Diego wanted to know who the other Kanay was, but that's another story.


	8. Spider No More

**Another Every Witch Way rewrite, this time it's "Spider No More" from Season 3. Enjoy and comment.**

Andi and Diego were surprised. Not too long ago, they found out that Daniel had been marked by a Kanay.

"Is this bad?" asked Andi.

"No it isn't!" exclaimed Diego. "This means that there's another Kanay in the school! I got to tell Maddie!"

Diego ran off to tell Maddie the news.

Then, Daniel came over to Andi.

"That practice was exhausting!" said Daniel.

"You didn't even get in the pool!" replied Andi.

"I know, but it's tiring to see everyone swim so slowly!"

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

Now Daniel was getting angry.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone saying that!"

"That's because you aren't! Diego says you have this weird marking on your back that's making you act weird!"

"I don't want to get rid of whatever is on my back! I feel like a whole new me!"

"But Daniel, this isn't you!"

"I don't care. I have a date with Mia, so goodbye!"

Daniel walked away.

Mia was on her computer when Daniel arrived.

"Sorry it took so long to find you." said Daniel.

"I wasn't expecting you." replied Mia.

Then Daniel noticed a large board with pictures of people on it. One such picture of Emma had a big red caption on the bottom reading

 **SHE'S THE ONE!**

"Is this Emma?" asked Daniel.

"Yes." replied Mia. "And this, is my wall of revenge."

"Why is she on there?"  
"I've been tracking the Chosen One for quite a while."

"So you do believe in witches."

"I've know all about witches."

"Why are some crossed off?"

"Those were some I believed to be Chosen Ones. I traced Boston, New Orleans, Kansas City, until I found out that the Chosen One was located in Miami."

"Are you going to reveal her to the world?"  
"No. I'm here to get my revenge on witches by destroying their leader."

Daniel was interested.

"You are?"

"Yes, and you're gonna help me."

"Are you a witch hunter?"

"I'm much more than that."

Mia then banged her fists, freezing Daniel.

"Stop!" yelled Daniel.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you?"

"I'm a Kanay!"

Mia then revealed her spider tattoos, which appeared from her arms.

Daniel was surprised.

"And so I asked Diego how I tried to take the seal off but he ran off to tell Maddie." explained Andi, who was sitting on Emma's bed.

"Oh no!" said Emma. "Now Maddie's gonna tattle to the Council."  
"She's such a teacher's pet!"

Then, Andi began texting on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" asked Emma.

"The Council. If anyone's gonna tattle to the Council, it's going to be me!"

"Don't."

"Why? That's why we have the Council."

"What if they don't care that he's possessed? They might send him to limbo, or the abyss, or some magic prison in Siberia?"

Andi put her phone down.

"Fine. But we need to figure this out quick, or else the Sharks won't qualify for Nationals."

"Or put us all in danger?"

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"We need to talk to Diego and Maddie first thing tomorrow."

Just then, Jax magically appeared. He screamed, causing Andi to fall off the bed.

"Just because you're a wizard, doesn't mean you can scare me!"

"Yeah right!" said Jax.

"We were trying to figure out the best way to help Daniel." said Emma.

"I had a special way of helping people like Daniel back home."

"What was it?"

"Dropping him into the Great Barrier Reef and watching him swim with sharks chasing him."

Andi was excited.

"No way! Can we go!"

"Andi!" snapped Emma.

Then, she turned to Jax.

"Look Jax, you don't have to help if you don't want to."

"I will help, but do you still like him?"

"Of course!"

Diego came to see Maddie, but Miss Van Pelt didn't want his company.

"How did you get in here?" snapped Miss Van Pelt. "You know that the door is secured 24/7."

"Your security system wasn't on." said Diego.

"We were about to have dinner, so please come back later."

"Are you having roast beef sandwiches?" asked Diego.  
"Yes we are, but you don't get..."  
Diego began munching on the roast beef sandwich."  
"...any."

"So what do you need to tell me?" asked Maddie.

"It's great news! There's another Kanay in Miami!"

Maddie was excited, but Miss Van Pelt wasn't. She began chasing Diego out the door.

The next day at school, Emma called an emergency breakfast meeting to discuss Daniel.

"Thanks for coming guys."

"Why is Sophie wearing pajamas?" asked Jax.

"Cause this is a breakfast meeting!" said Sophie. "And I always eat breakfast in my PJ's."

"Now that we're all here, I wanted to talk about..."

"This is organic syrup?" asked Maddie. "Go get the regular syrup Sophie!"  
"Right on it!"

Sophie ran off to get the syrup.

"Andi's done some research, and found out that Daniel has changed."

"Yes. Now if we all look at page 1, you'll see..."  
"What is this?" asked Jax.

"It's a drawing." replied Andi.

"Of what?"

"Daniel being attacked by a spider!"

Diego laughed.

"This looks like a spider spinning on a chandelier!"

"It's really bad." said Maddie.

"Daniel's forehead is really big." said Emma.

"Looks like a octopus." said Jax.

"Give me those!" snapped Andi as she yanked the drawings from everyone. "You don't know anything about art."

"Guys! Let's focus on the problems facing us, the most important being Daniel and his problem."

"Let's just send him to limbo!" said Jax.

"Second, we have a new Kanay." said Andi.

"That's not a problem, that's a good thing." said Diego.

"It would be a good thing if it didn't attack Daniel!" replied Andi.

"We should find him first." said Maddie.

"No! We need to help Daniel! That's more important."  
"Maddie's right." said Andi. "We should find out who that Kanay is first."

"Who cares!" said Maddie. "We need to help Daniel!"

"Let's get back on track. Diego, did you find out anything about the spider seal?"  
"It belongs to a powerful Kanay."

"Then how do we get it off?"

"Find the Kanay that it came from, and then have him or her remove it."

"That's the plan?" asked Jax.

"Got a better one?" replied Diego.

"The abyss."  
"Jax!" snapped Emma.

"There's only one person who close to Daniel." said Andi. "Mia."

Everyone was surprised.

Just then, Sophie returned with the syrup.

"Fat free? I wanted regular!" yelled Maddie.

"They didn't have it. It was either that or that weird organic one."  
"Go find me some regular syrup!" snapped Maddie.

Sophie ran off once more.

Later on, there was trouble. Emma went to her locker with Jax, and both of them got splatted with strawberry frosting! What a mess!

"Are you okay?" asked Jax.

"Yes, but what is this?"

"Strawberry frosting it seems."

"Who did this?"

Then, they notice a message attached to the locker. The message read.

 **WITH LOVE**

 **DANIEL**

Emma was shocked. Why would Daniel do this to her?

Later, Emma caught up with Andi.

"You were right." said Emma

"About what?" replied Andi.

"We need to ask the Council for help about turning Daniel back to normal."

"Finally someone agrees with me!"

Then, Maddie and Sophie came over.

"How's the plan going?" asked Emma.

"We think Mia's the one, but Gigi might be the Kanay we're looking for. We told Gigi that we would throw her phone under water if she was the Kanay, but she said she wasn't."

"Did you really submerge her phone?" asked Emma.

"Why would we?" said Maddie. "She wasn't the Kanay."

"Since Gigi's out, Mia's the definite answer." said Andi.

"We'll talk to the Council about freeing Daniel of the seal, then we'll get some proof."

"Nobody tell Proxy." said Maddie.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

Maddie and Sophie walked away.

"We know what's wrong with Daniel." explained Emma to the Council.

"Besides being a human?" replied Agamemnon.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Nurse Lily.

"A Kanay put a spider seal on him."

"Why would Diego do that?"

"It wasn't him! He doesn't even have one!"

"Who else could it have been?" asked Agamemnon.

"There's another Kanay at Iridium High." said Andi.

"Impossible."  
"Two Kanays?" wondered Nurse Lily.

"Who is it?" asked Desdemona.

"We think it's Mia, but can you help us?" asked Emma.

"A witches spell cannot remove the seal. Others have tried and failed."  
"No!" cried Emma.

"You can do it!" said Jax.

"We don't have time for these silly games!" boomed Agamemnon.

"At least let her try Aggie." convinced Nurse Lily.

"Fine. You have until tomorrow to remove the seal, but if you fail, Mr Miller will be gone for good."

Emma felt like she was ready to cry, and ran out of the room.

Andi ran out too, but she was stopped midway by Agamemnon.

"Bring us the other Kanay, and we will reconsider thinking about human Guardians!"

Andi ran off in excitement.

Later, they spotted Daniel, who was holding Sophie in a locker.

"How did you escape?" asked Daniel.

Sophie ran out and gave Daniel a big hug.

The time had come. Jax began casting a spell.

" _Sophie's holding tighter than a crab, send them to the chemistry lab."_

The spell sent them to the chemistry lab.

Emma and Jax ran as fast as they could.

"Are you guys nuts?!" screamed Daniel as Emma and Jax arrived in the lab. "Leave me alone!"

"This is for your own good!" snapped Emma.

Emma began casting a spell, but it knocked Sophie down.

"Missed!" screamed Daniel.

Emma tried again.

" _This Daniel I don't want to deal with, eliminate him of the spider seal!"_

Then Daniel collapsed. Emma ran over to help him.

"I did not expect that!" said Andi, who had watched from outside the lab.

"Did it work?" asked Diego.

"I don't know."

Emma lifted Daniel back up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm... fine. What happened?"

"You're okay!"

Emma hugged Daniel.

Then, she noticed that the spider seal was gone.

"That was bizzaro!" said Andi.

Later that day, Daniel went to see Mia.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure!" said Mia.

"I'm breaking up with you." said Daniel.

Mia was surprised.

"What?"

But what Daniel didn't know, was that the spider seal had been attached back on.

Then Mia handed Daniel a necklace.

"What's this?"  
"This is the Crystal de Caballero. It will make Emma very weak. You must put it on her."

What happened after that? Well, you'll have to wait until the next story to find out.


	9. Back to Back

**Another Every Witch Way rewrite, this time it's "Back to Back" from Season 3. Enjoy and comment.**

"Why do you have two?" asked Daniel to Mia. Recently, Mia handed Daniel over the Crystal de Cabalero, which made anyone weak when worn.

"For Emma and Maddie, the two witches." replied Mia.

"What about Jax?"

"He'll just run wild trying to save Emma."

"What about the Council?"

"They'll just be distracted."

"But what exactly does this do?"

"This will mess up her spells, giving me enough time to destroy her!"

Emma was at her secret place, when Daniel showed up. Jax was watching from the bushes.

"There you are!" said Daniel. "I've been looking all over for you."  
"I've been waiting for a hour!" replied Emma.

"Exactly! Our secret place is the gym."

"The gym?"

"There's lots of places to hide there, like under the bleachers, under the mats..."  
"You don't remember our place?"

"Look Emma. I was just hazy from my spider bite, and I got confused. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have thought better."

"That's alright. I made a surprise for you."

"It better be good."

"It's way better than good. I made this just for you."

Then Daniel showed Emma the Crystal de Cabalero.

"You made that?"

"Yes, just for you."

Emma was happier than ever.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Try it on!"

Daniel put the Crystal de Cabalero on Emma.

"I love it!"

Then, it happened. Out of nowhere, Emma vanished!

And where did she end up? Not the pool, but right in the middle of Diego and Maddie's kiss!

"What are you doing here?" screamed Maddie.

"I don't know!" replied Emma

"Well get lost! You're spoiling our romantic moment!"

"I'm going!"

Then, there was trouble. Emma lost her balance, and it resulted in Emma and Maddie being stuck

together!"

" **NO!"** cried Maddie.

Daniel was still looking for Emma when Jax came over.

"What did you do to her?" he snapped.

"What are you doing here?" replied a stern Daniel. "Spying on us?"

"No. I was just walking by on my way to the library."

"You haven't been to a library in your entire life."

"I have! I read magazines and books there. What happened to Emma?"

"She's probably in the pool somewhere. You know how bad she is at teleporting."  
"What's wrong with you?"

Daniel had enough nonsense and walked away.

But then, Jax cast a spell.

" _You are no longer allowed to roam, so Daniel please stay home!"_

The spell sent Daniel home, right onto one of the T3's pranks!

Mr Alonso soon arrived at Maddie's house.

"Emma shall stay with you tonight." he boomed to Miss Van Pelt.

"Why dad?" asked Emma"

"Because you two need some bonding. You can bond while working on your social studies project about the 1812 War."

"And this is the most wonderful news I've ever heard!" exclaimed Miss Van Pelt. Our two girls working together, like sisters. Why don't we have dinner together?"  
"I would love to, but I can't. You see, I have a very important meeting tomorrow at 4am, so I need to get some sleep. You can drive Emma to school tomorrow."

Mr Alonso walked off with Miss Van Pelt.

Then, Emma turned to Maddie.

"We should look through your mom's magic books for a answer."

"Why don't you get the Hex that nearly ate my finger!"

"He's sleeping over with Andi."

"You guys are so weird. And I'm not staying up all night reading old, dusty books. I need my beauty sleep!"

"Fine, we'll deal with it in the morning."

The next morning at school, Maddie and Emma were still attached to each-other.

"Until we're separated, you need to get information." said Maddie. "Get in Katie's position."

"I can't do it!" snapped Emma.

"You're right. Sophie, get into Katie's spot, and I'll go in yours."

Sophie jumped in Katie's spot, but Emma stayed where she was.

Diego then came over.

"Still stuck to each-other?"  
"Yes."

Then Jax came over. Emma wanted to move her, but the force just attached them together.

"Don't go looking for Lily, she's in the Council."

"We'll check after first period. I have history." said Emma.

"But I have french!" replied Maddie. "But I'm more fluent in history so let's go there."

Then, they saw Mia.

"I'm going to talk to her." said Emma.

"She doesn't look like she's in the talking mood." replied Maddie.

Then, she noticed Emma and Maddie attached to each-other.

"What are you two doing?" asked Mia.

"Nothing." said Emma.

"You weren't coming over to flirt with Daniel? I'm sure you're happy that he broke up with me. Said you two have something special in common."

"He said that?"

"Yeah."

Then Mia walked away.

At Daniel's house, Andi was trying to get Daniel up, but he couldn't move!

"Jax put a spell on me, and now I can't move!"

He tried to get up, but he fell at the door.

"That's so cool!" said Andi.

Daniel stared weirdly at Andi.

"I mean, bad Jax! Really bad!"

"Try to convince him to let me out of here!"

"Leave that up to Emma."

"She can't know! I promised her I try to get better with him!"

Then, there was trouble again. Daniel walked to the door, and this time he totally collapsed!

Back at school, Nurse Lily was investigating why Emma and Maddie were attached together.

"There seems to be no spell residue." said Nurse Lily.

"You have to help us!" said Maddie. "My popularity drowns when me and Emma are together!"

"And that's the worse part!" added in Emma.

"What happened before you transported to Maddie?" asked Agamemnon.

"I was with Daniel."

"Where he gave her that ugly necklace." added in Jax.

"What necklace?" asked Desdemona.

Then, both Maddie and Emma revealed the Crystal de Cabalero.

Everyone gasped.

"Is that the Crystal de Cabalero?" asked Agamemnon.

"We need to get it off them!" said Nurse Lily.

"What's bad about it?" asked Emma.

"It causes your powers to go haywire." explained Desdemona.

"Is that why we're stuck together?" asked Maddie.

"One of you cast a spell now!" boomed Agamemnon.

So Emma began casting a spell.

" _The smallest spell I can do in a flash, make something small appear!"_

But all it caused was a snake to appear. Everyone screamed, until Agamemnon cast a spell to make it disappear.

"It hasn't progressed too far yet, but it will keep getting worse! If it progresses, one spell could destroy the entire world!"

Then Jax attempted to cut the Crystal de Cabalero, but it wouldn't work!

Later, Andi came over to talk to Emma.

"Where have you been?" asked Emma.

"There's a big problem! Daniel has collapsed! I need to talk to Jax!"

"What do you need?" asked Jax. "This better be good."  
"Can you take the spell off him so that he can leave the house?"

"You did that?!" snapped Emma.

"I may have pointed at his direction while casting a spell."

"And now he's stuck in his house?"

"Worse, he's sick!"

"Whoa. I didn't do that!"

"Please just take the spell off."

"Fine."

Jax cast a spell.

"How do we know if it worked?" asked Emma.

Then, Daniel appeared. He was very angry and ran toward Jax.

But before he could attack, he collapsed again!

At lunch, Andi sat with Jax.

"Are you sure you want to work with the enemy?" asked Jax.

"Look Jax, I believe you, even though you can be wicked sometimes."

"I get it! To get to the point..."

"I don't think it's a spell that made Daniel weak."

"Then what is it?"

"I think he still has the spider seal! Look, the Council said the witches couldn't remove the seal!"

"You do have a point."

"I think we should make sure the spider seal is gone. We just need to get Daniel alone."

"Easy. He has detention, so later, we can go see him."

"Perfect! Now, how to get detention?"

Then, it happened. Jax cast a spell, causing a giant egg to fall on Mr Alonso! What a yucky mess!"

Mr Alonso was not impressed.  
"Who did it?" he boomed.

"It was me!" said Andi.

"Well, let's see how detention will make you think twice before throwing giant eggs on me! Now get to class before I give you two detentions!"

Andi ran away.

But worse was to follow. Mr Alonso stared at his ruined suit, when he got covered in blue paint!

" **T3! WHERE ARE YOU!"** screamed Mr Alonso.

But the T3 didn't cause the prank. H2O had caused it, and they were feeling very pleased with themselves.

At detention, Andi was staring at Daniel, trying to figure out if the spider seal was still on him.

Then, an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

" _Principal Alonso, please report to the main office. The plummer is here to fix the sprinkler system."_

"I'll be right back." boomed Mr Alonso. "Don't move, don't talk!"

Then, Jax came in.

"Did you figure it out?"

"Nope."

With a spell by Jax, he reveled the spider tattoo.

Andi was shocked.

Then, the sprinkler system turned on.

"What was that?" asked Daniel.

"It was the sprinkler system!" said Andi.

Jax left as fast as he could, but Daniel collapsed again!

Diego was attempting to separate Emma and Maddie.

"You're hurting me!" said Maddie.

"Don't worry." said Diego, "I'm almost finished."

Then, Andi and Jax walked in.

"It's like a sauna in here." complained Jax.

"We're attempting to free them from the Crystal de Cabalero" explained Desdemona."

"And the heat will melt the crystal right off." added in Agamemnon.

"Daniel still has the spider seal." slipped Jax.

" **WHAT!"** screamed Emma.

"And, he became so weak, that he collapsed!" said Andi.

"So, is the seal making Daniel weak?"

"Probably." said Desdemona. "It also can make witches weak. I wonder what happens when a Kanay seal lands on a human."

"I can't wait to find out!" exclaimed Agamemnon.

"This is groundbreaking!"

"But we need to get it off him before it's too late!" said Emma.

Then, Diego finished his spell.

"Did it work?" asked Agamemnon.

But sadly, it didn't, Emma and Maddie were still attached to each-other.

Maddie was now very angry.

"We need to talk to Mia now!" said Maddie.

Mia was looking at her picture wall when a knock was heard.

"It's Emma and Maddie!" said a voice. It was Emma.

"Can we come down?" asked Maddie.

"Just a minute!" replied Mia.

Mia slid a curtain to hide the picture wall.

"You can come in now!"

Emma and Maddie entered.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mia.

"We know who you are." said Emma sternly.

"What I am? You know I come from Fort Lauderdale right?"

"Come on Emma." said Maddie. "She doesn't know what you're talking about."

"Just take the Crystal off us, and unseal Daniel."  
"I don't understand." replied Mia.

"You know what I mean. The spider seal is making him very sick."

"Daniel's sick?"

"Yes. And the longer the spider seal is on him, the weaker he'll become."  
"I hope he gets better, but I have nothing to do with this."

Maddie groaned.

"This is useless." she sighed.

Emma and Maddie left.

Mia felt terrible. She made a bad move not telling the truth.

Later, Mia went over to Daniel's house. She was very angry at Daniel, but that's another story.


	10. El Cristal de Caballero

**Another Every Witch Way rewrite, this time it's "El Cristal de Caballero" from Season 3. Enjoy and comment.**

"Look at you." said Mia angrily to Daniel. "You humans are so weak. I'm not helping you anymore."

Mia was just about to walk out, when Daniel said weakly...

"Stand behind me and I'll protect you."

Now Mia was angrier than ever before.

"You're dreaming of protecting me?!" she snapped.

"Yes." replied Daniel.

Mia stopped to think for a second.

"You're right. Maybe I do need a ally.

But then Mia took the spider seal off Daniel.

"I shouldn't have done that." she thought to herself as she walked out.

"Mia?"

"That was quick."

"What was quick?"

Mia had enough and ran off.

"Where I am?" said Daniel softly.

Later, Emma came over to check on Daniel.

"How are you feeling?" asked Emma.

Daniel ran over to hug Emma.

"It's so good to see you. I'm so messed up. It's Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah, I know it's Wednesday.

"I don't! Last I remembered, we were at the Beachside 7. You ran over to Jax, and then I ended up here."

"Don't pull this again with me." said Emma. "You already tried this once."

"Pull what?"

"Not remembering the last few days. Andi says the spider seal is still on you."

"There's a spider on me?"

Daniel began looking all over his body for the spider.

"Get it off!"

"Hold still." said Emma.

Emma looked, and noticed the spider seal was gone.

"Did you get it?" asked Daniel

"It's gone!"

"I hate spiders!"

Then Emma hugged Daniel again.

Maddie came in, still attached to Emma.

"What are you doing here?" asked Daniel.

"You gave her the necklace!" replied Maddie.

"What necklace?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I invented playing dumb!"

"The spider seal is gone!" said Emma.

"What's gone?" asked Daniel. "What happened?"

The next day, Diego unattached Maddie from Emma.

"It's good that you two are unattached, but what about the spider-seal?" asked Nurse Lily.

"It's off." said Emma. "I checked him last night."

"Let me have a peek." said Nurse Lily.

She looked at Daniel's back for any signs of the spider seal.

"It does look like it's gone."

"How do we know that he isn't going to turn into Daniel Darko again?" asked Andi.

"I used the strongest magic tools in the Realm." explained Nurse Lily. "They're sure to work."

"But I'm still confused over what happened this past week." said Daniel.

"You don't remember?" asked Andi.

"Just some hazy images here and there. Plus me getting detention for fighting with Jax."

"But we do know who did this to you." said Emma.

"Who?"  
"Mia."

Daniel was shocked.

"Why would she do this to me?"

"We need to get revenge on her for what she did to you." said Andi.

"Are you nuts?!" snapped Daniel. "She's awesome."

"Awesome? She's crazed."

"But she took the seal off me." added in Daniel.

"It doesn't matter."

"We also don't know if the seal is transferable between Kanays."

"Could there have been a third Kanay girl.?" asked Diego.

This made Maddie very angry.

" **HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME PROXY! NO MORE TALKING ABOUT PRETTY KANAY GIRLS!"**

Everyone stared weirdly at Maddie.

Then, Daniel got up.

"I'm going to talk to Mia."

"Don't!" cried Emma.

But it was too late. Daniel had walked off.

At lunch, Daniel talked to Mia.

"Hey Mia." said Daniel.

"Hey." replied Mia in a weird, flirting voice.

"We really need to talk about what happened at my house."

"Okay."

"First of all, we can't be a couple. I already have a girlfriend."

"That's fine. Do you still remember us being a couple?"

"No. I can't remember that at all. But all my friends told me what happened, and they told me that I'm a jerk."

"You're not a jerk to me."

"Did all this happen because of your Kanay seal?"

"Guess they really filled you in about what happened." said Mia. "And let me guess, they also said that I was trying to hurt you."

"Did you give me the seal on purpose?"

"No!" said Mia. "Why would I do that to you?"

"I don't know."

"And it doesn't matter what they said. I didn't give you the seal on purpose."

"I don't believe you." said Daniel sternly.

"Come on!" said Mia. "Now it's gonna be witches vs Kanays all over again."

Mia had enough.  
"One more thing. I don't care if you break up with me!"

Then Mia sternly walked away.

Daniel sat back down, until...

" _This is Miss Information here with the cutest boy in school, Daniel Miller! Tell me Daniel, was that a fight that I just recorded for my loyal viewers?"_

"No." said Daniel.

" _But if it was, I am always available for fight counseling! Then, we can go to the movies and cuddle each-other!"_

"I gotta go Gigi!"

" _Call me!"_

Nurse Lily was reading a spell book when Agamemnon and Desdemona magically appeared.

"This isn't a good time, what do you need?" asked Nurse Lily.

"We've found out about the Cristal de Caballero." said Desdemona.

"What did you find out?" asked Nurse Lily.

"We found out that the bracelet is indeed the Cristal de Caballero." said Agamemnon. "Like I was saying, it doesn't seem to be good news for the Chosen One. And Mia and Emma have the only two pieces known to exist.

"But there must be another piece somewhere." said Desdemona.

"And if we find it, we can fuse the pieces together?" asked Nurse Lily.

"Probably." said Agamemnon.

"I have to go tell Emma!" exclamed Nurse Lily.

"Stop!" said Desdemona. "If we tell them, they will go looking for it. It's far too dangerous."

"Emma's the Chosen One! If anyone could find it, it's her!"

"Yes, but it comes with a package deal with Andi and Jax." said Agamemnon.

"We must keep this a secret until we can figure out a possible location for the other piece of the Cristal de Caballero." said Desdemona.

What they didn't know was that Jax had been listening to the conversation from outside Nurse Lily's office. 

Later that day, Andi was at the Seven when Jax came over to see her.

"Why haven't you been replying to any of my text messages." said Jax.

"I didn't get any texts." replied Andi.

Then Andi looked at her phone.

"I must have saved your contact as **IGNORING** "

"We need to team up." said Jax.

"To capture Mia so we can send her to the Council?" interrupted Andi.

"Yeah, we can do that. Or, we can find the third piece of the Cristal de Caballero. It's very important that we find it."

"How did you find this out?" asked Andi.

"The Council didn't want to tell us, because they didn't want us going to look for it."

"That's crazy! Do they not know that I'm Andi Cruz, the world's greatest hunter? I could find the Cristal de Caballero in a second!"

"I thought your nickname was Spy-Master?"

"It is. And I am bound to find the Cristal de Caballero."

"So are you in?"

"Of course! If I find it, it will improve my choices of being Emma's guardian!"

"Great! First, let's do some research."

"Uh, no. I have a better idea."

"Go on."

"So we know that the Council says that the Cristal makes witches powers go haywire. Now, whose the only person we know who wanted to destroy the world?"

"Will you stop bringing that up!" snapped Jax. "I didn't want to destroy the world, I just wanted to rule it with Emma!"

"It wasn't you! It was the Principal!"

"You think she had a piece?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try. We need to go look in her office."

"How?"

"Just leave that to me."

That night, Mia took down all the pictures off her wall, except the one of Daniel.

Just then, Daniel came down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just want to talk." replied Daniel.

"I'm not talking to you!" snapped Mia.

"But I'm sorry for accusing you about everything yesterday."

"You aren't sorry! You believe what the witches say! I can turn you into ice just for saying that!"

Then, Mia banged her fists.

"What are you doing?" said a very nervous Daniel.

"Kanays don't take rejection well."

Daniel ran towards the wall for protection.

"Are you glad you came to see me?" asked Mia.

"Yes I am! I'm not afraid of you, and I don't believe Kanays are evil!"

Mia was surprised when she heard this.

"You don't?"

"No!"  
"Then what do you want?"

"I just want answers! Everyone hates me!"

"Not really." said Mia. "But what do you want to know?"

"Did you know about the seal?"

"I had no idea about the seal, or how I gave it to you. As soon as they told me about it, I ran to find you and take it back."

"Okay, but what about the Cristal?"

"What?"

"The Cristal de Caballero. That's the necklace you gave me."

Mia sat silent for a long time.

"I guess moving to Miami was a very bad idea. There's way too many witches out to get me. Plus I have no friends."

Mia looked like she was ready to cry.

"Yes you do." said Daniel. "You have me. Don't worry about anything, I'll make things right."

Mia ran over to give Daniel a big hug.

The next morning at school, Jax and Andi came to see Emma.

"Did you get Daniel's text?" asked Jax.

"I did." said Emma.

Just then, Daniel came over with Mia.

"Mia has something she wants to tell you all." said Daniel.

"I am a Kanay." said Mia. "I didn't want to tell you all because witches and Kanays don't get along well."

"We know!" said Andi. "All we want to know is why you put the seal on Daniel."

"I didn't know I had one. I thought it was just a Kanay tattoo."

Everyone stared angrily at Mia.

"But when you told me what it was doing to Daniel, I went and took it right back. I'm sorry Daniel."

"Nice try!" said Emma angrily. "I don't believe you at all!"

"Come on Emma!" said Daniel.

"Let's capture Mia and send her to the Council!" yelled Andi as she ran towards Mia.

"Stay back!" said Mia.

"What are you doing?" asked Daniel. "She's apologizing for something that's not even her fault."

"I was right." said Maddie. "Daniel does like Mia."

"Just hear us out!" said Daniel.

This caused a massive argument.

Mia and Daniel had enough, and sternly walked away.

"Great!" said Andi. "Now how am I going to capture her?"

"Why do you want to capture her?" asked Maddie.

"I meant, I wanted to befriend her."

"But she left." said Emma.

"Nice going guys." said Daniel. "You scared her off."

Then Maddie's phone beeped.

"What is it?" asked Emma.  
"It's Proxy. He wants to meet me in the janitors closet. Something about an emergency mop situation."

"Next to emergency pizza oven situations, those are the second worst!" said Sophie.

Everyone walked away.

Emma decided to tag along with Maddie just to see what was really going on.

"How long do we have to wait for him?" asked Emma.

Then, it happened. A shadow appeared in the distance. It was Mia. She was up to no good.

She locked the two in the janitors closet, then banged her fist, and froze the entire door.

"What just happened?" shrieked Emma.

"I don't know!" cried Maddie. "The door is frozen shut!"

Then they noticed something spinning up-above them.

"It looks like a frozen snowball." said Maddie.

Maddie touched it, and then it began snowing, in the janitors closet!

"We have to cast a spell to get us out of here!" shivered Maddie.

Jax and Andi were in Mr Alonso's office, searching the office for stuff.

Then, Mr Alonso walked into his office, and saw the holes in the wall. He was angrier than ever.

"What is the meaning of this Andi?!" he boomed. "This is totally unacceptable for Iridium High!"

"We were redecorating!" said Andi cheerfully.

Mr Alonso was now beyond, and I mean **BEYOND** angry. He wanted to know the real meaning behind Jax and Andi destroying his wall, but that's another story.


	11. Kanay vs Kanay

**Another Every Witch Way rewrite, this time it's "Kanay vs Kanay" from Season 3. Enjoy and comment.**

"What are you two doing?!" boomed Mr Alonso. Not too long ago, he caught Andi and Jax making holes in the wall.

"As Andi said, we're redecorating." explained Jax.

"Do you want me to expel both of you?!"

"There's just a big misunderstanding." said Jax.

"Right!" said Andi. "We thought you wanted us to put holes in the wall."

"Why in the world would I want you to do that?"

"To install air conditioning." explained Jax.

"I already have air conditioning!"

"He meant central heating!" added in Andi.

"We're in Miami, we don't need central heating!"

"We meant, a new fireplace!" continued Andi.

Now Mr Alonso was starting to lose it.

"You two better tell the truth, right now!"

Just then, an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

" _Principal Alonso, please report to the parking lot immediately."_

"I'm not finished with you two, so don't move!"

Mr Alonso then walked out.

"Great!" said Jax. "Now we're both going to be expelled!"

"Would you relax! I can patch up the holes, and you can erase his memory when he gets back."

Jax thought for a moment.

"That's actually a really great plan!

But Jax accidentally cast a spell, and turned himself into a ferret.

"Much better!" said Andi.

Mr Alonso then returned.

"Now, let's talk about how you two are going to fix this wall!"

Then, he noticed the ferret.

"What is that thing doing in here?" asked Mr Alonso. He was now beyond, and I mean **BEYOND** furious.

"Were you about to put that ferret into the wall?" boomed Mr Alonso to Andi. "Its my wall, you know!"

"Well, it's actually our wall." explained Andi. "Since you always say that this is our school! This ferret was trapped, so I made these holes to get it out."

"How did you know it was in there?"

"I heard him! It was making little ferret noises!"

"But where is Jax?"

"He went to go call Animal Control.

"Why didn't he call from here? You know, something about this ferret story doesn't seem right!"

"Don't say that, he's sensitive!"

"Andi, don't try to confuse or distract me. I know your tricks! You sneak into my house in the middle of the night, and you eat all my food!"

"I don't sneak in for food, I sneak in to play Zombie Crush!"

"Get out of here right now, and take that ferret with you!"

Then, Ursula showed up.

"Hello Principal Alonso! We haven't finished our conversation about how Maddie-Winky is going to medical school!"

"She'll have to study harder than ever before if she wants to go to medical school!

Ursula started crying and ran away.

"Look what you've done!" snapped Andi. "You should be ashamed for making a grown woman cry."

"You're not helping at all! Get outside right now!"

As soon as Andi went outside, the ferret disappeared.

Emma and Maddie were still stuck in the janitors closet, where it was now snowing harder than ever.

"This is a nightmare!" shivered Maddie. "Do you know what snow does to my shoes?"

"You care more about your shoes than us getting out of here?" said Emma.

"Could you be a little more dramatic?!" imitated Maddie.

"You know." said Emma, "we could just teleport out of here."

"Okay then, do it!"

Emma was just about to cast a spell, when Maddie stopped her.

"Wait! Won't we end up at the pool?"

"Then you do it!"

So Maddie and Emma both cast the spell together.

" _If you want to go someplace less cold, take us someplace warm!"_

But Emma and Maddie weren't transported somewhere warm. Instead, giant water-guns came down from the ceiling.

"Great!" said Emma. "Now we can shoot ice-cold water at each other as we freeze to death!"

"We need to work together!" replied Maddie.

"Let's try the spell again."

" _If you want to go someplace less cold, take us someplace warm!"_

This time, nothing happened.

"It's no use!" cried Maddie. "It's all the stupid Cristal's fault!"

"Thanks a lot Mia!" screamed Emma.

"Mia? What did she do?"

"She froze us in here, just so she can get revenge on Daniel!"

"You may be right! Do you think someone will notice that the janitors closet is frozen solid?"

"Yeah, but by then we'll be frozen solid!"

Then, Maddie cast a spell.

" _This idea may seem bold, but make us penguins who like the cold!"_

" **NO!"** cried Emma.

Luckily, Emma and Maddie weren't turned in penguins, but they were dressed like them.

"That was a terrible idea!" snapped Emma.

"I would like to see you do better!" replied Maddie.

Then, Emma cast another spell.

" _We can freeze to death in here, so put us into some winter gear!"_

But instead of winter gear, Emma and Maddie were dressed like they were going to an Hawaiian luau.

Maddie screamed, but to Emma, it was inaudible.

What Emma and Maddie didn't know was that Diego was on his way to the rescue. He had heard Maddie screaming.

As soon as he approached the frozen janitors closet, Daniel, Sophie and Katie came over.

"What are you doing?" asked Daniel.

"I heard Maddie screaming, she's in there!" said Diego.

Katie ran over to the door.

"It's frozen!" she said.

"Did you try melting it?" asked Daniel.

"I'll try."

Diego pushed Katie away, and then blew fire to try to unfreeze the door.

Meanwhile, Jax appeared inside the frozen janitors closet.

Emma and Maddie were surprised.

"Why is it snowing in here?" asked Jax.

"We're frozen in here!" said Maddie.

"How did you know we were in here?" asked Emma.

"I just had a feeling you were in here." replied Jax.

"Can you just get us out of here?" asked Maddie.

"I can get Emma out."

"You have to take both of us!" snapped Maddie.

"Just get us out! I can't feel my fingers!"

As Diego was still trying to unfreeze the door, Jax escaped from the frozen janitors closet.

"Where did you come from?" asked Daniel sternly.

"Inside the janitors closet." replied Jax. "I was stuck in there too!"

"We need to get them out of there! Diego, what's taking so long?"

"It's not melting!" said Diego.

Inside the janitors closet, Emma and Maddie were colder than ever.

"My feet are getting numb!" shivered Emma. "What do we do now?"

"You got an idea?" asked Maddie.

"We'll wait for Jax, he'll get help!"

"By the time Jax gets here, we'll be icicles! Where's Proxy?"

"I don't know!"

Maddie then ran over to the door, screaming like crazy for help.

All this caused was a large avalanche to fall all over Emma and Maddie!

"I dodged a big one!" said Maddie. "You should move faster next time!"

"I'll remember that!" snapped Emma.

Outside, Diego was still trying to unfreeze the locker.

"Jax, cast a spell!" said Daniel.

"I can't!" replied Jax. "The Cristal is too close, and my powers aren't working right!"

What they didn't know was that Mia was listening to everything from outside.

Then, she came over to see what the problem was.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully. "What's going on?"

"Emma and Maddie are trapped inside the frozen janitors closet!" explained Daniel.

"Does stuff like this happen a lot at Iridium High?" asked Mia.

" **YES!"** said everyone in unison.

"We need to get them out!" said Jax, "or else they'll freeze!"

"Then melt the ice!"

"It's not working!" said Diego.

"Let me help." said Mia.

Together, Mia and Diego were able to unfreeze the janitors closet!

"It worked!" exclaimed Jax.

"You saved me Proxy!" said Maddie to Diego, and they shared a long kiss.

Everyone was pleased with Mia.

"You did it!" said Daniel.

"Glad I could help!" replied Mia.

"Why are you thanking her?!" snapped Emma. "She's the one who froze us in here in the first place.

"You're wrong Emma." replied Daniel. "She saved you and Maddie from being frozen!"

Later, Gigi went into the closet and found all her video equipment on the floor.

"Whoever did this is in big trouble!" she yelled.

But then she looked at her video camera.

"It recorded!" she exclaimed. "But whoever destroyed my equipment is going to pay, big time!"

The next day at school, Andi was playing chess with Agamemnon.

"Now, who is the Kanay?" asked Agamemnon. "The offer is no longer valid.

"That's not fair!" said Andi. "You didn't put a time limit on capturing her, and FYI, I was the one who discovered that she was a kanay!"

"Where were you when you found this out?"  
"Look, I was part of the team you know! Captain of the team, really."

"Unless you find us another Kanay, the deal is off."

"Diego is a Kanay, does he count?"

"No. It has to be one we don't know."

"I don't know if there's any more. Do I get a bigger reward if I catch two?"

"Catch the Kanay, and I'll think about it."

"If I catch Mia, you aren't going to hurt her?"

"Not at all."

"Okay then."

"I'm just going to question her."

That night, Katie payed a visit to Mia's house.

"What do you want?" asked Mia.

"I need a new friend." said Katie. "Someone who I can trust."

"What about Maddie?"

"We aren't friends anymore."

Meanwhile, Andi broke into Mr Alonso's office to fix the holes in the wall.

Then, Jax appeared.

"You could have came with me." said Jax.

"Back to the wall!" snapped Andi.

"I am not sticking my hand back in there. There are mouse-traps in there!"

"I have a better idea! Get rid of the wall, so we can see inside."

"Yeah, I haven't done a spell like this before."

"Then why are you a rebel wizard then?"

"I can do it!"

"Don't worry about it! Once we get the Cristal, everything will be back to normal! Getting rid of this wall should be no problem for you!"

Jax cast a spell, and the wall became invisible.

But there was just one problem, Andi was invisible.

Andi was excited, but Jax wasn't. If I tell you what happened next, I will spoil the next story.


End file.
